el comienzo del fin del principio
by inume-chan
Summary: El derrotar a su enemigo eterno naraku los llevara por nuevos caminos...Te imaginas a inuyasha en una montaña rusa?...inuXkag...Cap 5 Up! Tetsuki y Yura estan apunto de llegar...Quienes son? una chica enamorada de inuyasha...
1. Un extraño comportamiento

Un hermoso día de otoño cubre el sengoku, inuyasha y los demás caminaban por un sendero, intentando descubrir cual era la salida de ese bosque

- creen que podamos salir pronto?

- Puede ser shippo, nada es seguro

- Guarda silencio chamaco no me dejas concentrarme

- Baboso ¬¬

__

__

_Capitulo 1 Que extraño comportamiento _

_ ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? _

Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde que comenzamos a buscar la perla de shikon. Al principio solo fueron inuyasha y Kagome pero con el tiempo se les unieron shippo, miroku y sango, desde que derrotaron a las extensiones de naraku solo les falta derrotarlo a el y además solo dos trozos de la perla para que inuyasha se convirtiera en una bestia completamente, eso pone muy tristes a los muchachos ya que saben que cuando inuyasha se convirtiera un youkai, no tendrá la misma conciencia que tiene ahora y de seguro los dejaría para siempre; en ese momento se dirigían al palacio de naraku para derrotarlo, pero al parecer estaban perdidos en un bosque; kikyou ya había encontrado el descanso eterno pero entre inuyasha y Kagome, el frió se hacia cada vez mas inminente …ese día cuando ya se daban por vencidos y querían descansar inuyasha la llamo

-Kagome podrías venir un momento por favor?

- si – la miko respondió algo sobresaltada

Inuaysha se llevo a Kagome lejos donde los curiosos oídos del houshi la taijiya y el youkai zorro no los oyeran…

- ka…gome?

- que pasa por que vinimos aquí?

- he pensado…en lo que a ocurrido este ultimo tiempo…el haber derrotado a las extensiones, la muerte de kikyo…y yo…yo quería..

- que querías?

- quería saber si tu…discúlpame!

Inuyasha abrazo a la chica tiernamente, y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica…

- inu… yasha

- no…no pasa nada…

El houshi llego de improviso y sorprendió a los dos chicos que se encontraban abrazados

- AJEM! inuyasha señorita yo shippo y sango nos vamos a dormir, OO lo siento acabo de interrumpir algo?

Kagome e inuyasha se soltaron rápidamente muy avergonzados por lo que acababa de ver el monje

- no, nada

El hanyou miro furioso al monje y luego le dio la espalda, el houshi desapareció tan rápido como llego

- feh!

- /

Kagome se apoyo en un árbol y soltó un suspiro, inuyasha algo preocupado se sentó junto a ella, la miko le sonrió dulcemente y dio vuelta la cabeza, luego de un rato se quedo dormida….

La miko abrió los ojos lentamente frente a ella se encontraba inuyasha con los ojos muy abiertos y una herida a nivel del vientre, la miko miro hacia arriba y se encontró con la cruel mirada de naraku, el hanyou la miro y huyo…

- inuyasha!

La miko abrió los ojos y se encontró con un calido día de otoño, el viento le movía el pelo la miko miro al frente y se encontró con al misma imagen del sueño

- inuyasha! Que paso!

La miko se acerco al hanyou y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, naraku había venido a robar los fragmentos de shikon, pero se había ido con las manos vacías…inuyasha había logrado defender los fragmentos pero el costo fue la herida que tenía, Kagome se levanto del suelo

- voy a buscar…algo para curarte, espera aquí

- no…importa! Estoy bien!

- que! No me digas eso, quédate aquí!

Kagome corrió al campamento tomo su mochila saco el botiquín y corrió de vuelta al lugar de antes, inuyasha se encontraba malhumorado apoyado en un árbol

- te dije que estaba bien…

- pues yo no creo

- feh! Como molestas!

- bien quitate el aori

- no quiero!

- que! OSUWARI

Rato después la herida del hanyou estaba vendada, y el muy malhumorado, Kagome estaba haciendo algo de comer para todos (habían vuelto a donde estaban los demás) miroku olía el aroma de la comida de la miko y sango jugaba con shippo y kirara

Cuando ya estuvo listo miroku y shippo corrieron a la olla a comer por supuesto tomaron las cucharas y comenzaron. Sango mas calmada recibió su porción y comió tranquilamente, Kagome tomo un plato, lo sirvió y se lo entrego a inuyasha, inuyasha lo tomo de mala gana y comenzó a comérselo.

- necesitas reponer energías- dijo la miko ya mas calmada

- ya entendí, ve a comer tu también

- vale

la miko se sirvió un plato de comida y se lo comió tranquilamente, shippo y miroku se repitieron dos veces, sango por su parte converso tranquilamente con Kagome.

- hay que salir pronto de este bosque, es muy extraño

- sango, no te preocupes saldremos pronto de aquí

- con la boca llena no te preocupes sango yo con mi olfato hallare la salida- el hanyou se indico la nariz y continuo comiendo

- sanguito, no te preocupes saldremos muy pronto

- cállese excelencia…

el día paso rápidamente sin mayores inconvenientes, inuyasha no logro encontrar la salida y miroku se tragaba sus palabras, inuyasha se encontraba devorando un paquete de papas junto al pequeño shippo…después de eso shippo se quedo dormido en las piernas de sango, miroku apoyo su cabeza en el lomo de kirara y se durmió, lo mismo hizo sango…inuyasha se apoyo en un árbol y cerro los ojos para descansarlos, de pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de la miko

- Kagome!

- ya te sientes mejor…inuyasha?

- eh? Feh! Claro que si! Yo no soy débil, estas cosas no me causan nada

- que bien…

-feh! Duerme, mañana intentaremos salir de nuevo de este bosque

- muy bien, que descanses inuyasha…

- tu…también

Kagome se durmió tranquilamente apoyada en el hombro del hanyou, la luna estaba a punto de pasar a la fase "nueva" cosa que inquietaba bastante al hanyou, al día siguiente todos se pusieron en marcha, para salir del bosque, caminaron mucho tiempo hasta que por fin encontraron una salida, pero no era la salida del bosque si no que era el acceso a un claro de aguas cristalinas y delicioso aroma…

- que es este lugar- dijo la miko algo desorientada

- no lo se, nunca antes había estado en un lugar como este- dijo el hanyou

- pues yo si, conozco este lugar, esta cerca de un palacio al que yo y mi familia fuimos a exterminar una vez, ya se como salir se este bosque, es conveniente que salgamos de este claro lo antes posible…antes de que…

- antes de que- consulto el houshi

Un ruidito se escucho de tras de unos árboles

- antes de que ellas llegaran….

- Jajajajajajaja

La risita se expandió por todo el claro, de pronto dos mujeres aparecieron frente al grupo, youkais serpientes

- quienes son- inquirió el hanyou

- Della- respondió una

- Aoi- respondió la otra

- Que quieren! Déjennos pasar!

- inuyasha, nada ganaras gritándoles- le dijo la miko

La primera youkai soltó una risita….

- si quieren pasa mi pregunta deben contestar

- mas si no pueden no tendrán una segunda oportunidad

- adelante! Digan esa pregunta!

- Jajajaja, aquí va… no tiene alma

Pero lleva almas

Y no toca tierra si no agua….

- no tiene almas…- dijo el monje pensativo…

-pero lleva almas-...

Pasaron silenciosos minutos en los que lo único que se oía era la molesta risita de una de las youkais, nadie decía nada, el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir, el día estaba llegando a su fin, de pronto el monje salto con la respuesta

- que sencillo, es un barco!-

- jajajaja- esta muy bien pueden pasar! Pero no vuelvan por aquí! Jajajajaja

Las dos youkais se dieron la media vuelta y desaparecieron entre risitas, cuando la risa dejo de retumbarles en los oídos decidieron volver a caminar, sango los guío por un camino húmedo y lleno de telarañas por todas partes…

- si continuamos en esta dirección llegaremos pronto a la salida, pero por el momento hay que pasar la noche aquí

- pero si todavía no anochece!- reclamo el hanyou

- pero es mejor quedarnos aquí que caminar en este bosque, es peligroso- lo regaño la taijiya…

- feh! Muy bien!

Nuevamente sango, miroku y shippo se recostaron en kirara y se quedaron dormidos, inuyasha se sentó el la rama de un árbol, la miko se sentó justo abajo y se quedo dormida, luego de un rato la miko despertó; al despertar ya era de noche y a su lado estaba un joven de cabellos negros y ojos grises que miraba al cielo…inuyasha se había convertido en hombre

- eh… inuyasha? Hoy es luna nueva…

- si lo tengo en cuenta

- Kagome, ven conmigo un momento

- eh?

Inuyasha le tomo la mano a la miko y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, Se alejaron juntos y se sentaron cerca de un pequeño riachuelo

- Kagome? Me haces un favor?

- Que favor?

- puedes quedarte aquí con migo esta noche?

- Eh?

- Es solo por hoy, necesito hablarte de algo…

- Vale…si lo hago…pero que quieres decirme inuyasha

- veras, es probable que lleguemos al palacio de naraku en cualquier momento y es posible que luego de eso, bueno…al completar la perla de shikon yo…tu…yo no quiero…que a ti te pase nada, y ahora quiero…

- que quieres?

- Aprovechar este tiempo que tengo antes de llegar a ese palacio para estar con…

- Eh?

- Ag! NO QUIERO QUE LES PASE NADA MALO!

- -

- quiero aprovechar de estar con tigo, por si pasara cualquier cosa…

- que tierno eres

- feh!

La miko se acerco al hanyou y lo abrazo tiernamente, el hanyou se sonrojo al instante

- que haces /

- no tienes que preocuparte inuyasha…por que yo siempre….pase lo que pase…voy a estar con tigo….yo tampoco quiero que les pase nada a ustedes

- Kagome…

- Quiero que sepas, que siempre, pase lo que pase, yo voy a estar a tu lado, nunca me voy a separar de ti, aunque pase cualquier cosa, siempre voy a estar a tu lado

- Kagome, yo no quiero…yo no quiero perderte…

- inu… inuyasha? Que te sucede?

- yo no quiero que tu pases por lo mismo que kikyou…por eso…debo cuidarte, ya eh perdido a dos mujeres importantes y no quiero que tu también te vallas de mi lado

- (se refiere a kikyou y a quien mas, será a caso su madre? inuyasha…inuyasha no te preocupes, te juro que yo siempre voy a permanecer a tu lado, siempre, yo nunca te voy a dejar solo, por que yo fui la que decidió quedarse aquí, y no pienso abandonarte!

- Kagome…te lo agradezco mucho…

- no tienes nada que agradecerme, eres lo que mas quiero, nunca te abandonaría, así que no des las gracias…ya te sientes mejor?

-feh!

El hanyou desvió la mirada

- (ahí esta…el inuyasha que yo conozco, aunque el otro, también me gusta -)

la miko e apoyo en el hombro del hanyou y cerro los ojos…el hanyou apoyo su cabeza en la de ella y se quedo mirando el horizonte

- no sabes cuanto agradezco que seas así de sincero con migo inuyasha

el hanyou continuo mirando al horizonte mientras se preguntaba si podrían salir de ese bosque que lo incomodaba tanto, al sensación de olvido lo amargaba, el hanyou se movió un poco, y miro el piso, luego respiro aliviado, de que preocuparse, si ella estaba a su lado

- lo que más quiero ahora es protegerte, Kagome…

CONTINUARA

- ya encontraron la salida?

- Así es shippo -

Todos: pero estamos muy cansados! Queremos quedarnos aquí!

- yo juntare leña para hacer una fogata!

- Yo te ayudo!

- no les parece una ambiente lindo para recordar algunas cosas?

Todos: eh?

el proximo capitulo --

"Una noche de recuerdos" 

Miroku: esa respuesta estaba incorrecta


	2. Una noche de recuerdos

nn que bien se siente el sol!

Que bueno haber encontrado la salida!-dijo el youkai zorro sonriente

Pero ahora nos quedaremos aquí-dijo el hanyou

¬¬ que flojo eres inuyasha!

Silencio enano!

_Capitulo 2 Una noche de recuerdos…._

_Con que ahí comenzó todo…_

Empezaba amanecer en el sengoku inuyasha miraba a Kagome dormir, se sentía algo cansado, pero no quería dormir, un mal presentimiento lo recorría de pies a cabeza, lentamente la miko comenzó a abrir los ojos

buenos días…Kagome…

hola…inuyasha

la miko miro al suelo con algo de preocupación, el hanyou la miro preocupado

que te sucede?

Siento preocuparte inuyasha…

Feh! Yo no estoy preocupado

La miko soltó una risita, de pronto se escucharon unos gritos provenientes del lugar en donde estaban miroku, sango y shippo…

Kagome sama!

Inuyasha!

Perro inútil!

El hanyou movió las orejas, Kagome se puso de pie y le indico a inuyasha que la siguiera…

ya es hora de que regresemos con los muchachos, inuyasha…

si…

Kagome camino en línea recta, hasta llegar a donde se encontraban sus amigos, ahí los encontró riéndose como si nada...el youkai zorro se percato de sus presencias y se dio la vuelta…

Kagome chan!

Shippo chan - tienes hambre?

Si!

Miroku, sango? Quieren algo de comer?

Claro que si Kagome, gracias-dijo la taijiya sonriente

No estaría mal-dijo el houshi

Kagome saco de su bolso unas cuantas galletas y unos jugos, les dio a cada uno un poco, tomo su porción y se sentó a comer…

todos: gracias por la comida!

Miroku y sango comieron tranquilamente, inuyasha y shippo se lo devoraron todo en un instante y Kagome comió lentamente…

señorita Kagome…en donde estaban?-consulto el houshi

Kagome se sonrojo de inmediato, inuyasha se atraganto con una galleta…

eh? O/O

jajajaja, no hace falta preguntar ya me di cuenta- rió el monje

no estábamos haciendo nada…-dijo el hanyou sonrojado

pero si yo no eh dicho nada de eso- se burlo el houshi

Inuyasha, dio vuelta la cara sonrojado y malhumorado, Kagome soltó una risita, la exterminadora se puso de pie…

ya termine…voy a ver si encuentro leña

- ve con cuidado sango-advirtió la miko

La taijiya se fue internándose entre los arbustos, el houshi se puso de pie al instante…

voy a dar un paseo -

vas a seguir a sango, miroku- dijo el zorro en un tono burlón

-U no…simplemente daré un paseo

El monje se puso de pie y se fue en la misma dirección que sango, shippo y Kagome soltaron una risita…

va a seguirla-dijeron al unísono

Miroku camino unos pasos y se encontró con la taijiya que caminaba por la orilla de un río, el monje se escondió tras unos árboles…

no crea que no me eh dado cuenta de que me esta siguiendo su excelencia, salga de ahí…

me descubriste Sanguito

con todo el ruido que hace al moverse es difícil no darse cuenta

Sango…

Lo conozco muy bien…

Sango…quiero que hablemos…

De que?…

Pues…de ti…y de mi…

Eh?

La taijiya se sonrojo de inmediato…

- De que quiere hablar?

- Pues, de lo que pasa…

- Que pasa?

- Sango…yo…

Un estruendoso grito se escucho desde donde estaban inuyasha, Kagome y shippo…

- OSUWARI!

Miroku se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ir en dirección al "campamento"

Su excelencia!

Si? Sango?

Que era lo que quería decirme?

Te lo diré…en otra oportunidad…

Miroku desapareció entre los árboles, la taijiya lo siguió cabizbaja; al llegar donde los demás se encontraron a inuyasha clavado en el suelo y a una muy animada Kagome dándole un dulce al pequeño shippo…

Señorita Kagome…que sucedió…

¬¬ inuyasha…es un tonto!

Yo no hice nada-dijo el hanyou atragantado con la tierra…

Osuwari!

-U inuyasha estaba molestándome- dijo el youkai zorro

como de costumbre…nunca aprenderás cierto?-dijo el monje

silencio miroku

El hanyou se puso de pie y se sacudió la tierra que tenía en el cuerpo…

Yo solo…estaba diciéndole a shippo que no fuera tan metiche

PERO NO TENÏAS QUE PEGARME!

Feh!

Después de un rato, los ánimos ya estaban mas calmados, inuyasha estaba sobre una rama refunfuñando, miroku estaba a los pies de un árbol, la taijiya acariciaba a kirara y shippo hablaba con myoga, Kagome estaba sentada a los pies del árbol en el que se encontraba inuyasha…

- inuyasha?

- que sucede?

- recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

- Feh! como olvidarlo si fuiste tu la que me despertó

- así es, y luego sin querer rompí la perla de shikon…

- lo que nunca te perdonare Kagome

- desde ese día que buscamos los fragmentos y hoy se cumplen cuatro años de estar juntos

- claro y llegue yo!- salto el pequeño shippo

- luego de algunos problemas yo me uní a ustedes

- tratando de conseguir fragmentos nos conocimos…

- Feh! Y nos hemos vuelto un gran grupo

- si- dijo la exterminadora

- hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos- dijo la miko con nostalgia

- aunque aun no hemos podido matar a ese asqueroso de naraku- dijo el hanyou molesto

- O ahora recuerdo que cuando conocimos a sango supimos el origen de la perla de shikon!- dijo el monje contento

- si casi nos matan por culpa de myoga-dijo el pequeño zorro enojado

- vamos son cosas pasadas- dijo la pulga

- claro que si

- recuerdo también cuando inuyasha aprendió el Baku Ryu ha- dijo sango

- si y que buena técnica es!

- si gracias a ella pudiste vencer al espíritu dragón cosa que tu padre no pudo hacer..

- Feh!

- y todas las extensiones de naraku?- dijo el houshi

- que ya no existen- dijo la miko contenta

- kagura, kanna, kaigueromaru, hoshinki el monstruo que leía las mentes…musou…que resulto ser la parte humana que naraku quería desechar- dijo la taijiya

- y los shinichitai, ese tal Yakotsu…estaba enamorado de ti inuyasha…- dijo el zorro riéndose

- no me lo recuerdes!

- pero ya están nuevamente muertos- dijo la taijiya

- solo falta ese maldito de naraku…

- por lo menos ahora tenemos más fragmentos que el…-dijo el houshi

- luchando contra el…kouga murió…(N.A: en este Fic: kouga, kikyo, kanna y kagura están muertos…)

- y pensar que por que te Quería tanto, fue capaz de salvarme, … y morir en las garras de naraku….

**Flash back**

_Inuyasha y los demás caminaban por un sendero, Kagome e inuyasha discutían_

_- inuyasha! _

_- TT ah?_

_- OSUWARI!_

- WAAA

_Una sombra se extendió por todo el lugar, un olor putrefacto comenzó a surgir de la nada de pronto la sombra de naraku apareció en el camino…_

_nos volvemos a encontrar, inuyasha…Kagome…_

_Na…Naraku…_

_muy bien inuyasha vas a conocer mi nuevo poder me he estado transformando y quiero que pruebes lo que puedo hacer ahora_

_eh?_

_Un rayo de luz surgió de la nada y se dirigió a inuyasha quien no alcanzo a reaccionar…_

_- INUYASHA!_

_Cuando por fin los muchachos lograron ver, apareció ante sus ojos la imagen de kouga…inuyasha estaba tras el, el youkai lobo cayo al suelo…_

_KOUGA!- grito la miko _

_El youkai lobo estaba frente a inuyasha con el rostro pálido _

_-... ka…gome t... Te... Ado… adoro…inu…inuyasha! Bestia…inútil…Cui-da-la _

_Los ojos del lobo se cerraron y ya nada se podía hacer_

_Kouga!_

_Dos insectos de naraku llegaron y robaron los fragmentos del lobo…inuyasha aun no lo podía creer…_

- kouga…

- ese lobo… después de todo no estaba tan rabioso- dijo el hanyou

- si, gracias a kouga es que ahora estas vivo inuyasha

- pensando también…murió kikyou…

**Flash back**

_La sacerdotisa se encontraba sentada sobre un árbol mirando con cara risueña el cuerpo de Kagome que estaba en el suelo muy malherida, el hanyou llego de pronto y observo la escena…_

_kikyo! Que le haz echo a Kagome!_

_Nada…solo le quite los fragmentos de shikon…_

…_kikyo…mira como esta….que querías? Matarla?_

_Eso era lo que pretendía…si…_

_Que?_

_Esa mujer me esta estorbando!_

_De…de que hablas?_

_Por culpa de esa niña aun no puedo llevarte conmigo al infierno…no puedo creer, que solo por esa niña…pero ahora…le dar el toque final a mi obra _

_Kikyo tomo una de sus flechas y se la lanzo a Kagome, la flecha reboto y se estrello con un árbol ( ya que como Kagome tiene almas de kikyo y kikyo almas de Kagome no pueden atacarse entre ellas)_

_kikyo! Ya basta!_

_No! La voy a matar! Así podremos estar juntos! Debo eliminar…todos los obstáculos que se interpongan entre nosotros!_

_Que…te esta pasando…._

_No lo se…notas algo distinto?-dijo la sacerdotisa en un tono sarcástico_

_TU NO ERES LA KIKYO QUE CONOZCO!_

_Por supuesto que si! _

_No…la kikyo de la que me enamore no era así…nunca le haría daño a una persona inocente _

_Quizás…nunca me conociste muy bien inuyasha…pues ya estas viendo lo que soy capaz de hacer! _

_Déjala en paz! No ensucies tus manos…_

_El hanyou se paro enfrente de Kagome con intenciones de protegerla de kikyo…_

_no me importa ensuciar mis manos con tal de que esa chiquilla desaparezca! No me importa lo que pase! _

_Te…te desconozco_

_No deberías soy la de siempre…_

_NO ESO ES MENTIRA! _

_Por supuesto que no…_

_LA KIKYO QUE CONOZCO…NUNCA ACTUARÏA ASI! TU ERES OTRA COSA!_

_De que hablas por supuesto que soy yo tengo todo el derecho de vengarme de esa niña! Ella me quito mis almas y algo que me pertenece! Tu!_

_DE QUE HABLAS? YO NO SOY OBJETO DE NADIE! Tu…tu no deberías estar entre nosotros! Tu…TU ESTAS MUERTA KIKYO… _

_Inuyasha…_

_Descansa de una vez…por favor_

_Kikyo se partió en mil pedazos, lo que había intentado tanto tiempo no se había podido realizar, dos destellos de luz salieron del cuerpo de kikyo y se dirigieron al cuerpo de Kagome de seguro eran almas… el muñeco de barro, el muñeco se había roto… y kikyo por fin descansaba en paz…_

_Kagome? Kagome te encuentras bien?_

_Inu…inuyasha?_

_Me alegro…de que estés despierta.._

inuyasha...en que piensas- le pregunto shippo

en nada que te importe enano

¬¬

bueno…buenas noches…ya es muy tarde…

buenas noches inuyasha…

EL monje miroku se dio la vuelta y se quedo dormido…sango se puso de pie y se fue caminando, shippo se tiro al suelo y se durmió, Kagome se puso de pie y siguió a sango…

sango? Te ocurre algo?

No es nada Kagome solo estaba pensando…

- en quien en miroku?

Eh? No! Por supuesto que no!

A mi no me engañas…que fue lo que te dijo cuando te siguió…

No me dijo nada…o por lo menos no alcanzo…

Como es eso?

Cuando me iba a decir algo bueno…te escuchamos gritar…

-Uu lo siento mucho!

Eh? No…no te preocupes…

**Flash back**

_no crea que no me eh dado cuenta de que me esta siguiendo su excelencia, salga de ahí…_

_me descubriste Sanguito_

_con todo el ruido que hace al moverse es difícil no darse cuenta _

_Sango… _

_Lo conozco muy bien…_

_Sango…quiero que hablemos…_

_De que?…_

_Pues…de ti…y de mi…_

_Eh?_

_La taijiya se sonrojo de inmediato…_

_- De que quiere hablar?_

_- Pues, de lo que pasa…_

_- Que pasa?_

_- Sango…yo…_

_Un estruendoso grito se escucho desde donde estaban inuyasha, Kagome y shippo…_

_- OSUWARI! _

_Miroku se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ir en dirección al "campamento"_

_Su excelencia!_

_Si? Sango?_

_Que era lo que quería decirme?_

_Te lo diré…en otra oportunidad…_

_Miroku desapareció entre los árboles, la taijiya lo siguió cabizbaja_

eso paso….

Entonces si te quiere decir algo importante no crees…

La taijiya se sonrojo rápidamente y asintió con la cabeza

- Espero que no se una de sus perversidades…

- yo creo que no -

- Kagome….

- yo creo que esta vez si va enserio

- bajito ójala sea así…

- dijiste algo sango?

- no…nada….

- ----

- pensando como quisiera que esta vez si fuera verdad…

**CONTINUARÁ**

Tengo ganas de ver a mi familia!

Quieres ir a verlos?

Pues si…ya que pronto iremos al castillo de naraku…me gustaría despedirme -

Muy bien vamos!

Gracias! En el próximo capitulo!

Una ultima visita

Tengo Algo que decirles…

Sango: me gusta…que seas así…


	3. Una ultima Visita

Una calida mañana se extendía por el sengoku el grupo dormía placidamente, inuyasha sentado en la rama de un árbol ya estaba despierto hace un rato, el sol comenzó a iluminar todo el sector y los chicos despertaron…la miko fue la primera en despertar…

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que sueño o.o buenos días inuyasha

buenos días…Kagome

el monje miroku se sentó y bostezo, sango y shippo se despertaron silenciosamente, kirara movió sus dos colas contenta…

buenos días sango, miroku, shippo -

buenos días Kagome…-dijeron los tres

_Capitulo Una última visita?_

_Tengo algo que decirles _

que sueño tengo! Es terrible- bostezo el hanyou

eso nos pasa por quedarnos conversando hasta tan tarde- dijo la taijiya

tienes toda la razón, y pensar que queda tan poco para comenzar a buscar ese castillo nuevamente…-dijo la miko cansada

Así es -afirmo el monje

Hay que tener mucho cuidado si no quieren que nos maten a todos- dijo la taijiya

Feh!

Muy bien! Pero hoy iré a ver a mi familia en mi época-dijo la miko animada

Haber según lo que me enseñaste de las horas tenemos haber…una…siete… muchas horas para poder ver a tus familiares y amigos…vamonos

Vamos todos ----

Eh?-saltaron sango y miroku…-nosotros también?

Veremos si podemos pasar con ustedes -

Crees que se puede…Kagome chan-pregunto sango

Es posible…hay que intentarlo!

Todos se fueron al pozo menos kirara y shippo ya que llamarían demasiado la atención en la época de Kagome, ya solo quedaba despedirse de los familiares de Kagome, ya que cuando llegaran al palacio de naraku…cualquier cosa podría pasar…al llegar al pozo todos se tomaron de las manos…sango a una mano de Kagome e inuyasha a la otra mientras que miroku se tomo al aori de inuyasha un tanto decepcionado…pasaron sin ningún problema (N.A: ya que van tomados de las manos todos pueden pasar…algo así como en las crónicas de Narnia cuando se metían a los estanques -)

Llegaron al mundo actual, cosa que miroku y sango no conocían

vamos, salgamos del pozo – dijo el hanyou

con que…esta es tu época…Kagome…

Inuyasha sacó a Kagome, mientras que miroku ayudo a salir a sango mientras ella se dejaba sacar de muy mala gana y completamente sonrojada…

- bien - ya estamos aquí-dijo Kagome- MAMÁ!

Desde la cocina…

o.o- - debe haber sido mi imaginación…

MAMÁ!

OO no! No es mi imaginación, Kagome regreso!

La madre de Kagome salio al patio rápidamente y se encontró con su hija y sus tres amigos…

- hija? Estas aquí! OH! Veo que trajiste compañía nn

- hola señora- dijo el hanyou

- pero que bella madre tienes Kagome sama -!

- uu miroku…

- no quieren pasar? hay comida, cenaremos y luego se pueden ir a ver a los amigos de Kagome nn!

- comida?- movio las orejas el hanyou

- si comida --

- filete?

- si..filete TT

- muy bien ! vamos a comer ¬

- vale- dijo la miko contenta

- filete? Que es eso?- consulto el monje

- bueno es un tipo de carne asada en la sarten a la que se le echan condimentos -

- - aja!

- es delicioso…eh? Gatito!

- maw! TwT

- gatito!

- eh? Que le pasa a inuyasha con ese gato Kagome chan?

- le gusta….

- al parecer si…

Inuyasha comenzó a impacientarse mientras hacia que buyo bailara…

¬¬ comer! Comer! Comer!

Ya esta la comida nn)/

Comer!

Cuando la cena ya termino…

filete n¬n

no crees que has comido demasiado inuyasha- lo regaño la miko

nunca…es demasiado Kagome

eres un glotón…en fin…mamá…te diré a lo que hemos venido

o.o Kagome…

dime hija… - te escucho…

mamá…yo quería decirte que…

OO OH NO ESTAS EMBARAZADA!

Todos: xDDD

Mamá no!

Inuyasha estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y Kagome estaba algo tocada…

verás mamá, en uno días, yo y mis amigos nos dirigiremos a un lugar muy peligroso, y es probable que no vuelva…a verte…ni a ti…ni a sotta ni al abuelo

OH! nn les preparare algo para el camino…ahora váyanse o no alcanzaran a despedirse…

Todos: eh?

Adiós!

Un cierto deje de preocupación fue lo último que Kagome vio en su madre…antes de subir a la habitación donde sotta los esperaba con los brazos abiertos…

Hermana!

Sotta! Como has estado hermanito!

Muy bien…como te ha ido hermana…

Bien…me alegro de verte sotta…has crecido mucho este ultimo tiempo..

Si! Mamá dice que si sigo así…seré mucho mas grande que tu hermana

Tenlo por seguro sotta…bueno…quiero pedirte un favor…ya que estas tan grande…puedes prestarme…dos pantalones, dos camisetas y un gorro -

Eh?

Es que los necesito

Esta bien…cuales quieres…

Haber o.o esa camisa roja y esos pantalones color arena, ese gorro negro, esa polera azul marino y los pantalones negros…gracias hermano…nos vemos…adiós!

-Se metieron a la pieza de Kagome y ahí la misma les dijo

inuyasha para ti la polera roja y los pantalones arena, para ti miroku los pantalones negros y la polera azul marino…ah se me olvidaba te inuyasha este gorro…para cubrir tus orejas o.o se me olvidaba tengan estas se llaman zapatillas, y estos calcetines…ahí hay un baño…vístanse…chau!

Miroku e inuyasha entraron al baño con cara de ¿Qué es todo esto?

bien sango, ahora tu elige algo de mi ropa…yo quiero este vestido amarillo y esta camisa azul…tu que quieres…?

Me gusta ese vestido fucsia…

Muy bien ten esto…

Kagome ayúdame con esto -U

Bien…sacate la armadura sango…

Eh?

o.ó quieres que te ponga el vestido sobre la armadura?

Ah…no…creo que no…

Sango se sacó la armadura y quedo descubierto su cuerpo, arriba un extraño antepasado del sostén, y abajo unos calzones que mas parecían pañales

muy bien ahora sango ponte esto…

si…

Sango se puso el vestido, y le quedo perfectamente, muy lindo

te ves preciosa!

Ap…gracias…

Desde el baño…

Kagome! Como se pone esto?

OO sotta!

Eh? Que sucede…

Ayúdale a inuyasha y a miroku por favor

A que?

A ponerse la ropa…

O.o claro…

nñU

Luego de un rato, miroku, salió del baño con la camiseta y los pantalones los calcetines los llevaba en la mano al igual que las zapatillas, un sota asustado salió del baño, y luego un inuyasha vestido, con un calcetín en la boca el otro lo tenia en el pie…

inuyasha? Por que tienes ese calcetín en la boca?

Me duelen los pies con esto…

Te vamos a tener que cortar las uñas inuyasha…

OO que?

Kagome mostró un cortaúñas plateado con dibujos de flores…

-que es eso? Pregunto la taijiya

- un cortaúñas…

- no me va a doler- pregunto el hanyou

- no que va…si es como si te cortaran el pelo

- ah..bueno…OO cortar el pelo!

- ¬¬ dame tu pie…

Kagome tomó el pie de inuyasha, y empezó a cortar delicadamente las uñas que parecían afiladas garras.

-tiene razón esto no duele nada, pero JAJAAJAJAJAJAJJA! Da muchas cosquillas! Jajajja!

- ¬¬ quédate quieto, te puedo cortar

Luego de haberse vestido, cortado y arreglado

- Muy bien! Andando! Vamos a ver a mis amigas, quedamos de juntarnos en la tienda del señor chocofrut ( O chocofrut)

- pues vamos

- además después iremos a un parque de diversiones

- todos: eh?

- ya lo verán -

- de acuerdo- dijo la taijiya algo insegura…

- bien- dijo el houshi

Caminando juntos llegaron a una fuente de soda bastante grande, inuyasha intentaba arreglarse el gorro por que le incomodaba, Kagome caminaba despacio y de pronto…

Kagome!

Hola! Eri, ayumi, yuka

Como has estado Kagome chan- pregunto la tierna ayumi

Muy bien y ustedes chicas…

De lo mejor…

O.o quienes son ellos…-pregunto Yuka

O.o perdón…se los presentare…el es miroku, ella se llama sango, y bueno a el ya lo conocen es inuyasha…

- hola- saludo Eri

todos: hola

bueno chicas nos reunimos aquí por que quiero contarles algo…

las tres: nn lo harás después de que, nos tomemos unas malteadas y vallamos al azumano joyland

eh? No íbamos al…

no! Queremos conocer el nuevo parque- dijo ayumi

pues bien…les contare luego…

entremos aquí! Son las malteadas mas ricas de la ciudad

vamos chico -

si Kagome…pero que es una malteada?

Ya lo verán n

Entraron al local que estaba muy bien decorado con paneles de frutas y golosinas, se sentaron en una mesa de vidrio y al instante llego un negrito con afro a atenderlos

muy buenos días chicos! En que los pueo atende?

Una malteada de vainilla por favor- dijo ayumi

Aquí una de fresa- dijo Eri

Yo quiero una de lúcuma- dijo yuka

Quiero una de chocolate- dijo Kagome

Yo también…-la imito inuyasha

Nosotros queremos de fresa

Ya veo! do de chocolate tre de fresa una de vainilla y una de lúcuma…al instante se los traigo!

Luego de un rato el negrito llego con una bandeja con 7 vasos

aquí tienen! Mis amigos

como se come esto…-dijeron bajito inuyasha miroku y sango

ven esa pajilla- les contesto Kagome-pongala en el vaso y chupenla…

que rico!- salto el hanyou

es muy bueno- dijo la taijiya

--

que bueno que les guste- dijo al miko

Cuando ya terminaron, pagaron y salieron de la tienda para dirigirse al parque de diversiones…

muy bien ahora al parque- dijo Ayumi

bien- dijo la miko

Tomaron un tren en el que inuyasha, miroku y sango fueron muy asustados todo el tiempo, pero intentaban disimularlo, las amiga de Kagome hablaban entre si…

bien aquí debemos bajarnos

si…muchachos listos para bajar -

Los tre la miraron mareados y asintieron con la cabeza, Kagome los miro asustada; bajaron del tren y luego de subir unas escaleras se encontraron frente al azumano Joyland

con que este es el nuevo parque-dijo la miko

Así es- dijeron sus amigas

muy bien vamos!- dijo la miko muy animada

Los siete entraron al parque por un portal muy grande ya a dentro los tres de la época pasada se llevaron un gran susto con todas las maquinas los sonidos y la gente

OO

No se preocupen…todo es muy seguro-les susurro Kagome

Si…si…-dijeron los tres

Bien a cual nos subimos primero-dijo ayumi

A ese!- dijo Eri apuntando a uno que se llamaba el boomerang…

….a ese?- pregunto algo angustiada la miko por sus amigos…

si, a ese, pero alguien se tendrá que subir solo- dijo yuka

no se preocupen yo no subo- dijo el houshi algo nervioso…

muy bien- dijo ayumi- yo subiré con sango!

Eh? Si…claro nñU

Muy bien-dijo yuka- yo me subiré con Eri…tu Kagome subirás con tu novio! Para eso esta

Eh?-dijeron los dos- mi novi?

Claro…- bien subamos

Luego de hacer una fila corta todos se subieron, inuyasha tiritaba de pies a cabeza, Kagome intentaba tranquilizarlo, sango iba tranquila…de pronto el juego se puso en marcha, inuyasha salto en su asiento…

Kagome….esto se mueve…

O.o claro que si que esperabas?

El houshi los miraba atento desde abajo

Kagome…

Dime, inuyasha….

3……………..2…………………..1…………………El juego se puso en marcha…..

OO NADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-U WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sango iba atrás muy tranquila, ayumi solo sonreía, yuka y Eri gritaban como locas y desde abajo miroku los miraba sonrientes….

QUE ES ESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito el hanyou

El juego dio tres vueltas 4 subidas y bajadas una vez para adelante y una vez de espaldas…

Cuando el juego por fin se detuvo inuyasha bajo por la escalera completamente blanco, sango lo siguió aun tranquila, Kagome y sus amigas bajaron riéndose…cuando ya estuvieron en el suelo, sango…

Zoom out Azumano Joyland

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sango…calmate -U- le dijo la miko

O-o que fue eso…..

Quieres subirte a uno mas tranquilo esta vez…

Eso…estaría bien…-dijo la taijiya tiritona

Se pusieron de acuerdo y se subieron a una rueda de la fortuna que aguantaba a 4 pasajeros por cada carro, las amigas de Kagome se puso en marcha…subieron las tres juntas, y Kagome se subió con sus amigos…La atracción se puso en marcha, lenta y pasivamente…inuyasha, miroku y sango iban fascinados…Kagome los miraba alegremente…

desde aquí…se ve toda tu ciudad Kagome…-dijo la taijiya

así es…este es una de las atracciones mas bellas…-dijo Kagome

El mediodía comenzaba a llegar, la rueda de la fortuna termino y todos bajaron de ella contentos…

les gusto -- dijo ayumi

si…- dijeron los tres a coro

que bueno, por que ahora iremos a ese…"la mansión del terror de la tía Aikawa"

eh?

Se dirigieron entonces todos a ese juego, se entraba de grupos, entraron por un portal que se veía viejo y sucio…inuyasha miraba para todos lados, sango y miroku miraban al suelo, las amigas de Kagome iban riéndose y Kagome miraba a todos…de pronto un personaje vestido de mayordomo con un cuchillo atravesado en la cabeza salio a recibirlos…

buuuenos días…-dijo en un tono lento y escalofriante

oO- lo miro sango

biiiiieeenveniiidos a laaa mansión de laa tíaa Aikawa- dijo con el mismo tono anterior

hola-dijeron todos…

los guiare hasta la entrada de la sala de estar…desde ese lugar seguirán solos…

si…-dijeron todos

El mayordomo los guío por un pasillo oscuro y luego los guío a un lugar solo iluminado por velas…

hasta aquí yo los acompaño…adiós

OO

De pronto las velas se apagaron, y un viento frío entro a la habitación, la taijiya sintió como una mano helada le agarraba el tobillo

O—o queee…que pasa…

La mano la soltó y luego le toco el hombro…

OOUuUu no me gusta esto….

Alguien le susurro al oído…

se viene conmigo…señorita…

q---que?

Si….

Nooooo

Si….

La tomaron por la cintura y se la llevaron por una puerta…de pronto en la habitación en la que estaban todos las velas se encendieron de nuevo…

OO que paso…-dijo inuyasha

Oo donde esta sango?- dijo Kagome

Eh?

La voz del mayordomo apareció nuevamente por unos parlantes

ahora es su elección, seguir por la puerta de la derecha o la izquierda…

donde esta sango?

Eh? OoUuU no se preocupen yaaa apareceraaaa- la voz se apago

Muy bien, izquierda o derecha- dijo ayumi

Derecha!-dijeron todos…

La puerta de la derecha se abrió despacio de adentro se veía una luz blanca…de pronto una música infantil comenzó a sonar, al entrar a la pieza se dieron cuenta de que estaba llena de muñecas y peluches al centro había una cama con cortinas blancas en la cama había una muñeca especialmente grande…unas risitas se empezaro a oir en la habitación…

OOUuUUUUu

Jijijijiji

Las luces de la habitación cambiaron de blancas a rojas las muñecas se cayeron de los estantes, la muñeca de la cama se puso de pie y comenzó a hablarles…

Jijijijiji, están en la pieza de la sobrina de la tía Aikawa…jijijijijiji, si quieren pasar…uno de ustedes se tendrá que quedar jugando con migo, Jijijijiji…

Yo me quiero quedar! u - dijo ayumi

Todos: eh!

Si…me gusta la muñeca -

Jijijiji, los demás elijan, ir al sótano por esa puerta trampa, o a la pieza de mis padres, por esa puerta blanca, jijijii

La Puerta Blanca!

Los chicos se fueron por la puerta y se encontraron con una pieza con estanterías llenas de libros, la cama estaba vacía, al lado de la cama había una chimenea encendida, la chimenea se apagó de pronto y una silueta blanca apareció sobre la cama y los miro…

hola…

todos: hola…

esta es mi habitación…necesito que alguien me ayude a encender la chimenea otra vez…- quien se va a quedar

yo- dijo el monje decidido

muchas gracias joven…

ustedes deben subir las escaleras para llegar al escritorio del abuelo…no tienen otra opción - vallan con cuidado

Los cuatro que quedaban subieron las escaleras, ahí se encontraron con un anciano ordenando unos papeles, cuando el anciano se dio vuelta se dieron cuenta de que no tenía cabeza…solo un simple gorro

buenos días jóvenes…

Ho…hola…..

necesito ayuda…para ordenar estos papeles…COF COF! Necesito a dos personas…quienes se quedaran con este anciano

nosotras- dijeron yuka y Eri

bien- los demás bajen por esas escaleras, los guiaran al sótano…tengan cuidad con el puente que hay antes de la puerta trampa es algo inseguro…

Inuyasha y Kagome bajaron por las escaleras y se encontraron con el puente y si se veía bastante inseguro

bien…yo cruzare primero…- dijo la miko

te sigo…

La miko comenzó a cruzar el puente y cuando iba en la mitad un tablón se soltó y la miko cayó

OO KAGOME!

El hanyou intento cruzar el puente pero este se movio y lo dejo al otro lado luego el puente se cayo…

OO que es todo esto!

El hanyou vio una puerta frente a el, la cruzó y se encontró con una habitación en la que había una anciana sentada en una silla mecedora, la silla sonaba cada vez que se mecía… Cric…Cric

veo que eres el ultimo…ven sígueme…

eh?

La anciana se puso de pie y desapareció….

Que la siga a donde OO

El hanyou salio por una puerta y se encontró afuera de la casa ahí también estaban todos sus amigos…

hola inuyasha…-dijo la miko…

eh? Ho…hola, que fue lo que les paso a todos

bueno- dijo sango

**Flash back**

_O—o queee…que pasa…_

_La mano la soltó y luego le toco el hombro…_

_OOUuUu no me gusta esto…._

_Alguien le susurro al oído…_

_se viene conmigo…señorita…_

_q---que?_

_Si…._

_Nooooo_

_Si…._

_La tomaron por la cintura y se la llevaron por una puerta…al pasar al otro lado sango se encontró con muchas personas que miraba pantallas en blanco y negro, la persona que la había atrapado era un chico alto…_

_puedes salir por esta puerta…_

_eh? Si…_

eso fue lo que paso dijo la taijiya tranquilamente….

Bueno- dijo ayumi…-a mi

**Flash back**

_Jijijijiji, están en la pieza de la sobrina de la tía Aikawa…jijijijijiji, si quieren pasar…uno de ustedes se tendrá que quedar jugando con migo, Jijijijiji…_

_Yo me quiero quedar! u - dijo ayumi _

_Todos: eh! _

_Si…me gusta la muñeca -_

_Jijijiji, los demás elijan, ir al sótano por esa puerta trampa, o a la pieza de mis padres, por esa puerta blanca, jijijii_

_Cuando los chicos salieron de la habitación la muñeca se saco la mascara y bajo de ella apareció un chico_

_sal por esa puerta trampa te dejara fuera de la atracción _

_si -_

Eso fue lo que paso

Bueno, a mi también me paso algo parecido- dijo miroku

**Flash Back **

_esta es mi habitación…necesito que alguien me ayude a encender la chimenea otra vez…- quien se va a quedar _

_yo- dijo el monje decidido _

_muchas gracias joven…_

_ustedes deben subir las escaleras para llegar al escritorio del abuelo…no tienen otra opción - vallan con cuidado _

_Los cuatro que quedaban subieron las escaleras, _

_Quieres tener un hijo mío?_

_Eh?_

_La persona se quito la manta blanca, y bajo ella apareció un chico de barba y ojos verdes…_

_AJEM soy varón…la salida es por ahí _

_El chico le indico un armario, miroku se dirigió hasta el lo corrió y salio fuera de la atracción _

eso fue lo que paso…

a nosotras también nos paso algo así

**Flash Back **

_Ho…hola….._

_necesito ayuda…para ordenar estos papeles…COF COF! Necesito a dos personas…quienes se quedaran con este anciano _

_nosotras- dijeron yuka y Eri _

_bien- los demás bajen por esas escaleras, los guiaran al sótano…tengan cuidad con el puente que hay antes de la puerta trampa es algo inseguro…_

_Inuyasha y Kagome bajaron por las escaleras, el anciano se saco el gorro que ocultaba su cabeza…bajo el estaba la cara de un chico bastante joven._

_-Pueden salir por ahí_

_- gracias -_

Eso paso- dijo Eri

Bueno…cuando me caí de ese puente…

**Flash back **

_bien…yo cruzare primero…- dijo la miko _

_te sigo…_

_La miko comenzó a cruzar el puente y cuando iba en la mitad un tablón se soltó y la miko cayó _

_OO KAGOME! _

_Waaaaa_

_La miko cayo sobre unos cojines se puso de pie y salio por una puerta _

_o.o que extraño es todo esto…._

eso fue lo que paso…

que extraño….

La tarde empezaba a llegar y luego de haberse subido a todos los juegos, y haber comido muchas golosinas, los chicos salieron por el mismo gran portal, se subieron al tren subterráneo, la amigas de Kagome se bajaron en sus casas después de despedirse, el tren continuo hasta la ultima estación, la que los dejo frente a las escaleras del templo Higurashi…

bien, ya estamos aquí- dijo la miko- volvamos al sengoku

si!- dijeron los tres a coro

Juntos subieron las escaleras, subieron a la pieza de Kagome, se pusieron sus ropas, bajaron las escaleras, llegaron al lugar en donde estaba el pozo se tomaron de las manos y volvieron al sengoku…

CONTINUARA

Que es este bosque?

Es mas espeluznante que el anterior

Kagome chan…hace mucho frío aquí!

Lo se shippo chan….En el Próximo capitulo

EL Bosque De las Almas 

Es Aquí donde llegan las almas perdidas

Kagome: Me encanta que seas así -


	4. El bosque de las Almas

Una calida mañana se extendía por el sengoku el grupo dormía placidamente, inuyasha sentado en la rama de un árbol ya estaba despierto hace un rato, el sol comenzó a iluminar todo el sector y los chicos despertaron…la miko fue la primera en despertar…

- waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa > que sueño o.o buenos días inuyasha

- buenos días…Kagome

el monje miroku se sentó y bostezo, sango y shippo se despertaron silenciosamente, kirara movió sus dos colas contenta…

- buenos días sango, miroku, shippo -

- buenos días Kagome…-dijeron los tres

Capitulo Una última visita? 

Tengo algo que decirles 

- que sueño tengo! Es terrible- bostezo el hanyou

- eso nos pasa por quedarnos conversando hasta tan tarde- dijo la taijiya

- tienes toda la razón, y pensar que queda tan poco para comenzar a buscar ese castillo nuevamente…-dijo la miko cansada

- Así es -afirmo el monje

- Hay que tener mucho cuidado si no quieren que nos maten a todos- dijo la taijiya

- Feh!

- Muy bien! Pero hoy iré a ver a mi familia en mi época-dijo la miko animada

- Haber según lo que me enseñaste de las horas tenemos haber…una…siete… > muchas horas para poder ver a tus familiares y amigos…vamonos

- Vamos todos ----

- Eh?-saltaron sango y miroku…-nosotros también?

- Veremos si podemos pasar con ustedes -

- Crees que se puede…Kagome chan-pregunto sango

- Es posible…hay que intentarlo!

Todos se fueron al pozo menos kirara y shippo ya que llamarían demasiado la atención en la época de Kagome, ya solo quedaba despedirse de los familiares de Kagome, ya que cuando llegaran al palacio de naraku…cualquier cosa podría pasar…al llegar al pozo todos se tomaron de las manos…sango a una mano de Kagome e inuyasha a la otra mientras que miroku se tomo al aori de inuyasha un tanto decepcionado…pasaron sin ningún problema (N.A: ya que van tomados de las manos todos pueden pasar…algo así como en las crónicas de Narnia cuando se metían a los estanques -)

Llegaron al mundo actual, cosa que miroku y sango no conocían

- vamos, salgamos del pozo – dijo el hanyou

- con que…esta es tu época…Kagome…

Inuyasha sacó a Kagome, mientras que miroku ayudo a salir a sango mientras ella se dejaba sacar de muy mala gana y completamente sonrojada…

- bien - ya estamos aquí-dijo Kagome- MAMÁ!

Desde la cocina…

- o.o- - debe haber sido mi imaginación…

- MAMÁ!

- OO no! No es mi imaginación, Kagome regreso!

La madre de Kagome salio al patio rápidamente y se encontró con su hija y sus tres amigos…

- hija? Estas aquí! OH! Veo que trajiste compañía nn

- hola señora- dijo el hanyou

- pero que bella madre tienes Kagome sama -!

- uu miroku…

- no quieren pasar? hay comida, cenaremos y luego se pueden ir a ver a los amigos de Kagome nn!

- comida?- movio las orejas el hanyou

- si comida --

- filete?

- si..filete TT

- muy bien! vamos a comer ¬

- vale- dijo la miko contenta

- filete? Que es eso?- consulto el monje

- bueno es un tipo de carne asada en la sarten a la que se le echan condimentos -

- - aja!

- es delicioso…eh? Gatito!

- maw! TwT

- gatito!

- eh? Que le pasa a inuyasha con ese gato Kagome chan?

- le gusta….

- al parecer si…

Inuyasha comenzó a impacientarse mientras hacia que buyo bailara…

- ¬¬ comer! Comer! Comer!

- Ya esta la comida nn)/

- Comer!

Cuando la cena ya termino…

- filete n¬n

- no crees que has comido demasiado inuyasha- lo regaño la miko

- nunca…es demasiado Kagome

- eres un glotón…en fin…mamá…te diré a lo que hemos venido

- o.o Kagome…

- dime hija… - te escucho…

- mamá…yo quería decirte que…

- OO OH NO ESTAS EMBARAZADA!

- Todos: xDDD

- Mamá no!

Inuyasha estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y Kagome estaba algo tocada…

- verás mamá, en uno días, yo y mis amigos nos dirigiremos a un lugar muy peligroso, y es probable que no vuelva…a verte…ni a ti…ni a sotta ni al abuelo

- OH! nn les preparare algo para el camino…ahora váyanse o no alcanzaran a despedirse…

- Todos: eh?

- Adiós!

Un cierto deje de preocupación fue lo último que Kagome vio en su madre…antes de subir a la habitación donde sotta los esperaba con los brazos abiertos…

- Hermana!

- Sotta! Como has estado hermanito!

- Muy bien…como te ha ido hermana…

- Bien…me alegro de verte sotta…has crecido mucho este ultimo tiempo..

- Si! Mamá dice que si sigo así…seré mucho mas grande que tu hermana

- Tenlo por seguro sotta…bueno…quiero pedirte un favor…ya que estas tan grande…puedes prestarme…dos pantalones, dos camisetas y un gorro -

- Eh?

- Es que los necesito

- Esta bien…cuales quieres…

- Haber o.o esa camisa roja y esos pantalones color arena, ese gorro negro, esa polera azul marino y los pantalones negros…gracias hermano…nos vemos…adiós!

-Se metieron a la pieza de Kagome y ahí la misma les dijo

- inuyasha para ti la polera roja y los pantalones arena, para ti miroku los pantalones negros y la polera azul marino…ah se me olvidaba te inuyasha este gorro…para cubrir tus orejas o.o se me olvidaba tengan estas se llaman zapatillas, y estos calcetines…ahí hay un baño…vístanse…chau!

Miroku e inuyasha entraron al baño con cara de ¿Qué es todo esto?

- bien sango, ahora tu elige algo de mi ropa…yo quiero este vestido amarillo y esta camisa azul…tu que quieres…?

- Me gusta ese vestido fucsia…

- Muy bien ten esto…

- Kagome ayúdame con esto -U

- Bien…sacate la armadura sango…

- Eh?

- o.ó quieres que te ponga el vestido sobre la armadura?

- Ah…no…creo que no…

Sango se sacó la armadura y quedo descubierto su cuerpo, arriba un extraño antepasado del sostén, y abajo unos calzones que mas parecían pañales

- muy bien ahora sango ponte esto…

- si…

Sango se puso el vestido, y le quedo perfectamente, muy lindo

- te ves preciosa!

- Ap…gracias…

Desde el baño…

- Kagome! Como se pone esto?

- OO sotta!

- Eh? Que sucede…

- Ayúdale a inuyasha y a miroku por favor

- A que?

- A ponerse la ropa…

- O.o claro…

- nñU

Luego de un rato, miroku, salió del baño con la camiseta y los pantalones los calcetines los llevaba en la mano al igual que las zapatillas, un sota asustado salió del baño, y luego un inuyasha vestido, con un calcetín en la boca el otro lo tenia en el pie…

- inuyasha? Por que tienes ese calcetín en la boca?

- Me duelen los pies con esto…

- Te vamos a tener que cortar las uñas inuyasha…

- OO que?

Kagome mostró un cortaúñas plateado con dibujos de flores…

-que es eso? Pregunto la taijiya

- un cortaúñas…

- no me va a doler- pregunto el hanyou

- no que va…si es como si te cortaran el pelo

- ah..bueno…OO cortar el pelo!

- ¬¬ dame tu pie…

Kagome tomó el pie de inuyasha, y empezó a cortar delicadamente las uñas que parecían afiladas garras.

-tiene razón esto no duele nada, pero JAJAAJAJAJAJAJJA! Da muchas cosquillas! Jajajja!

- ¬¬ quédate quieto, te puedo cortar

Luego de haberse vestido, cortado y arreglado

- Muy bien! Andando! Vamos a ver a mis amigas, quedamos de juntarnos en la tienda del señor chocofrut ( >O chocofrut)

- pues vamos

- además después iremos a un parque de diversiones

- todos: eh?

- ya lo verán -

- de acuerdo- dijo la taijiya algo insegura…

- bien- dijo el houshi

Caminando juntos llegaron a una fuente de soda bastante grande, inuyasha intentaba arreglarse el gorro por que le incomodaba, Kagome caminaba despacio y de pronto…

- Kagome!

- Hola! Eri, ayumi, yuka

- Como has estado Kagome chan- pregunto la tierna ayumi

- Muy bien y ustedes chicas…

- De lo mejor…

- O.o quienes son ellos…-pregunto Yuka

- O.o perdón…se los presentare…el es miroku, ella se llama sango, y bueno a el ya lo conocen es inuyasha…

- - hola- saludo Eri

- todos: hola

- bueno chicas nos reunimos aquí por que quiero contarles algo…

- las tres: nn lo harás después de que, nos tomemos unas malteadas y vallamos al azumano joyland

- eh? No íbamos al…

- no! Queremos conocer el nuevo parque- dijo ayumi

- pues bien…les contare luego…

- entremos aquí! Son las malteadas mas ricas de la ciudad

- vamos chico -

- si Kagome…pero que es una malteada?

- Ya lo verán n

Entraron al local que estaba muy bien decorado con paneles de frutas y golosinas, se sentaron en una mesa de vidrio y al instante llego un negrito con afro a atenderlos

- muy buenos días chicos! En que los pueo atende?

- Una malteada de vainilla por favor- dijo ayumi

- Aquí una de fresa- dijo Eri

- Yo quiero una de lúcuma- dijo yuka

- Quiero una de chocolate- dijo Kagome

- Yo también…-la imito inuyasha

- Nosotros queremos de fresa

- Ya veo! do de chocolate tre de fresa una de vainilla y una de lúcuma…al instante se los traigo!

Luego de un rato el negrito llego con una bandeja con 7 vasos

- aquí tienen! Mis amigos

- como se come esto…-dijeron bajito inuyasha miroku y sango

- ven esa pajilla- les contesto Kagome-pongala en el vaso y chupenla…

- que rico!- salto el hanyou

- es muy bueno- dijo la taijiya

- --

- que bueno que les guste- dijo al miko

Cuando ya terminaron, pagaron y salieron de la tienda para dirigirse al parque de diversiones…

- muy bien ahora al parque- dijo Ayumi

- bien- dijo la miko

Tomaron un tren en el que inuyasha, miroku y sango fueron muy asustados todo el tiempo, pero intentaban disimularlo, las amiga de Kagome hablaban entre si…

- bien aquí debemos bajarnos

- si…muchachos listos para bajar -

Los tre la miraron mareados y asintieron con la cabeza, Kagome los miro asustada; bajaron del tren y luego de subir unas escaleras se encontraron frente al azumano Joyland

- con que este es el nuevo parque-dijo la miko

- Así es- dijeron sus amigas

- muy bien vamos!- dijo la miko muy animada

Los siete entraron al parque por un portal muy grande ya a dentro los tres de la época pasada se llevaron un gran susto con todas las maquinas los sonidos y la gente

- OO

- No se preocupen…todo es muy seguro-les susurro Kagome

- Si…si…-dijeron los tres

- Bien a cual nos subimos primero-dijo ayumi

- A ese!- dijo Eri apuntando a uno que se llamaba el boomerang…

- ….a ese?- pregunto algo angustiada la miko por sus amigos…

- si, a ese, pero alguien se tendrá que subir solo- dijo yuka

- no se preocupen yo no subo- dijo el houshi algo nervioso…

- muy bien- dijo ayumi- yo subiré con sango!

- Eh? Si…claro nñU

- Muy bien-dijo yuka- yo me subiré con Eri…tu Kagome subirás con tu novio! Para eso esta

- Eh?-dijeron los dos- mi novi?

- Claro…- bien subamos

Luego de hacer una fila corta todos se subieron, inuyasha tiritaba de pies a cabeza, Kagome intentaba tranquilizarlo, sango iba tranquila…de pronto el juego se puso en marcha, inuyasha salto en su asiento…

- Kagome….esto se mueve…

- O.o claro que si que esperabas?

El houshi los miraba atento desde abajo

- Kagome…

- Dime, inuyasha….

3……………..2…………………..1…………………El juego se puso en marcha…..

- OO NADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- -U WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sango iba atrás muy tranquila, ayumi solo sonreía, yuka y Eri gritaban como locas y desde abajo miroku los miraba sonrientes….

- QUE ES ESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito el hanyou

El juego dio tres vueltas 4 subidas y bajadas una vez para adelante y una vez de espaldas…

Cuando el juego por fin se detuvo inuyasha bajo por la escalera completamente blanco, sango lo siguió aun tranquila, Kagome y sus amigas bajaron riéndose…cuando ya estuvieron en el suelo, sango…

Zoom out Azumano Joyland

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Sango…calmate -U- le dijo la miko

- O-o que fue eso…..

- Quieres subirte a uno mas tranquilo esta vez…

- Eso…estaría bien…-dijo la taijiya tiritona

Se pusieron de acuerdo y se subieron a una rueda de la fortuna que aguantaba a 4 pasajeros por cada carro, las amigas de Kagome se puso en marcha…subieron las tres juntas, y Kagome se subió con sus amigos…La atracción se puso en marcha, lenta y pasivamente…inuyasha, miroku y sango iban fascinados…Kagome los miraba alegremente…

- desde aquí…se ve toda tu ciudad Kagome…-dijo la taijiya

- así es…este es una de las atracciones mas bellas…-dijo Kagome

El mediodía comenzaba a llegar, la rueda de la fortuna termino y todos bajaron de ella contentos…

- les gusto -- dijo ayumi

- si…- dijeron los tres a coro

- que bueno, por que ahora iremos a ese…"la mansión del terror de la tía Aikawa"

- eh?

Se dirigieron entonces todos a ese juego, se entraba de grupos, entraron por un portal que se veía viejo y sucio…inuyasha miraba para todos lados, sango y miroku miraban al suelo, las amigas de Kagome iban riéndose y Kagome miraba a todos…de pronto un personaje vestido de mayordomo con un cuchillo atravesado en la cabeza salio a recibirlos…

- buuuenos días…-dijo en un tono lento y escalofriante

- oO- lo miro sango

- biiiiieeenveniiidos a laaa mansión de laa tíaa Aikawa- dijo con el mismo tono anterior

- hola-dijeron todos…

- los guiare hasta la entrada de la sala de estar…desde ese lugar seguirán solos…

- si…-dijeron todos

El mayordomo los guío por un pasillo oscuro y luego los guío a un lugar solo iluminado por velas…

- hasta aquí yo los acompaño…adiós

- OO

De pronto las velas se apagaron, y un viento frío entro a la habitación, la taijiya sintió como una mano helada le agarraba el tobillo

- O—o queee…que pasa…

La mano la soltó y luego le toco el hombro…

- OOUuUu no me gusta esto….

Alguien le susurro al oído…

- se viene conmigo…señorita…

- q---que?

- Si….

- Nooooo

- Si….

La tomaron por la cintura y se la llevaron por una puerta…de pronto en la habitación en la que estaban todos las velas se encendieron de nuevo…

- OO que paso…-dijo inuyasha

- Oo donde esta sango?- dijo Kagome

- Eh?

La voz del mayordomo apareció nuevamente por unos parlantes

- ahora es su elección, seguir por la puerta de la derecha o la izquierda…

- donde esta sango?

- Eh? OoUuU no se preocupen yaaa apareceraaaa- la voz se apago

- Muy bien, izquierda o derecha- dijo ayumi

- Derecha!-dijeron todos…

La puerta de la derecha se abrió despacio de adentro se veía una luz blanca…de pronto una música infantil comenzó a sonar, al entrar a la pieza se dieron cuenta de que estaba llena de muñecas y peluches al centro había una cama con cortinas blancas en la cama había una muñeca especialmente grande…unas risitas se empezaro a oir en la habitación…

- OOUuUUUUu

- Jijijijiji

Las luces de la habitación cambiaron de blancas a rojas las muñecas se cayeron de los estantes, la muñeca de la cama se puso de pie y comenzó a hablarles…

- Jijijijiji, están en la pieza de la sobrina de la tía Aikawa…jijijijijiji, si quieren pasar…uno de ustedes se tendrá que quedar jugando con migo, Jijijijiji…

- Yo me quiero quedar! >u - dijo ayumi

- Todos: eh!

- Si…me gusta la muñeca -

- Jijijiji, los demás elijan, ir al sótano por esa puerta trampa, o a la pieza de mis padres, por esa puerta blanca, jijijii

- La Puerta Blanca!

Los chicos se fueron por la puerta y se encontraron con una pieza con estanterías llenas de libros, la cama estaba vacía, al lado de la cama había una chimenea encendida, la chimenea se apagó de pronto y una silueta blanca apareció sobre la cama y los miro…

- hola…

- todos: hola…

- esta es mi habitación…necesito que alguien me ayude a encender la chimenea otra vez…- quien se va a quedar

- yo- dijo el monje decidido

- muchas gracias joven…

- ustedes deben subir las escaleras para llegar al escritorio del abuelo…no tienen otra opción - vallan con cuidado

Los cuatro que quedaban subieron las escaleras, ahí se encontraron con un anciano ordenando unos papeles, cuando el anciano se dio vuelta se dieron cuenta de que no tenía cabeza…solo un simple gorro

- buenos días jóvenes…

- Ho…hola…..

- necesito ayuda…para ordenar estos papeles…COF COF! Necesito a dos personas…quienes se quedaran con este anciano

- nosotras- dijeron yuka y Eri

- bien- los demás bajen por esas escaleras, los guiaran al sótano…tengan cuidad con el puente que hay antes de la puerta trampa es algo inseguro…

Inuyasha y Kagome bajaron por las escaleras y se encontraron con el puente y si se veía bastante inseguro

- bien…yo cruzare primero…- dijo la miko

- te sigo…

La miko comenzó a cruzar el puente y cuando iba en la mitad un tablón se soltó y la miko cayó

- OO KAGOME!

El hanyou intento cruzar el puente pero este se movio y lo dejo al otro lado luego el puente se cayo…

- OO que es todo esto!

El hanyou vio una puerta frente a el, la cruzó y se encontró con una habitación en la que había una anciana sentada en una silla mecedora, la silla sonaba cada vez que se mecía… Cric…Cric

- veo que eres el ultimo…ven sígueme…

- eh?

La anciana se puso de pie y desapareció….

- Que la siga a donde OO

El hanyou salio por una puerta y se encontró afuera de la casa ahí también estaban todos sus amigos…

- hola inuyasha…-dijo la miko…

- eh? Ho…hola, que fue lo que les paso a todos

- bueno- dijo sango

**Flash back **

- O—o queee…que pasa…

La mano la soltó y luego le toco el hombro…

- OOUuUu no me gusta esto….

Alguien le susurro al oído…

- se viene conmigo…señorita…

- q---que?

- Si….

- Nooooo

- Si….

La tomaron por la cintura y se la llevaron por una puerta…al pasar al otro lado sango se encontró con muchas personas que miraba pantallas en blanco y negro, la persona que la había atrapado era un chico alto…

- puedes salir por esta puerta…

- eh? Si…

- eso fue lo que paso dijo la taijiya tranquilamente….

- Bueno- dijo ayumi…-a mi

**Flash back**

- Jijijijiji, están en la pieza de la sobrina de la tía Aikawa…jijijijijiji, si quieren pasar…uno de ustedes se tendrá que quedar jugando con migo, Jijijijiji…

- Yo me quiero quedar! >u - dijo ayumi

- Todos: eh!

- Si…me gusta la muñeca -

- Jijijiji, los demás elijan, ir al sótano por esa puerta trampa, o a la pieza de mis padres, por esa puerta blanca, jijijii

Cuando los chicos salieron de la habitación la muñeca se saco la mascara y bajo de ella apareció un chico

- sal por esa puerta trampa te dejara fuera de la atracción

- si -

- Eso fue lo que paso

- Bueno, a mi también me paso algo parecido- dijo miroku

**Flash Back **

- esta es mi habitación…necesito que alguien me ayude a encender la chimenea otra vez…- quien se va a quedar

- yo- dijo el monje decidido

- muchas gracias joven…

- ustedes deben subir las escaleras para llegar al escritorio del abuelo…no tienen otra opción - vallan con cuidado

Los cuatro que quedaban subieron las escaleras,

- Quieres tener un hijo mío?

- Eh?

La persona se quito la manta blanca, y bajo ella apareció un chico de barba y ojos verdes…

- AJEM soy varón…la salida es por ahí

El chico le indico un armario, miroku se dirigió hasta el lo corrió y salio fuera de la atracción

- eso fue lo que paso…

- a nosotras también nos paso algo así

**Flash Back **

- Ho…hola…..

- necesito ayuda…para ordenar estos papeles…COF COF! Necesito a dos personas…quienes se quedaran con este anciano

- nosotras- dijeron yuka y Eri

- bien- los demás bajen por esas escaleras, los guiaran al sótano…tengan cuidad con el puente que hay antes de la puerta trampa es algo inseguro…

Inuyasha y Kagome bajaron por las escaleras, el anciano se saco el gorro que ocultaba su cabeza…bajo el estaba la cara de un chico bastante joven.

-Pueden salir por ahí

- gracias -

- Eso paso- dijo Eri

- Bueno…cuando me caí de ese puente…

**Flash back **

- bien…yo cruzare primero…- dijo la miko

- te sigo…

La miko comenzó a cruzar el puente y cuando iba en la mitad un tablón se soltó y la miko cayó

- OO KAGOME!

- Waaaaa

La miko cayo sobre unos cojines se puso de pie y salio por una puerta

- o.o que extraño es todo esto….

- eso fue lo que paso…

- que extraño….

La tarde empezaba a llegar y luego de haberse subido a todos los juegos, y haber comido muchas golosinas, los chicos salieron por el mismo gran portal, se subieron al tren subterráneo, la amigas de Kagome se bajaron en sus casas después de despedirse, el tren continuo hasta la ultima estación, la que los dejo frente a las escaleras del templo Higurashi…

- bien, ya estamos aquí- dijo la miko- volvamos al sengoku

- si!- dijeron los tres a coro

Juntos subieron las escaleras, subieron a la pieza de Kagome, se pusieron sus ropas, bajaron las escaleras, llegaron al lugar en donde estaba el pozo se tomaron de las manos y volvieron al sengoku…

CONTINUARA

- Que es este bosque?

- Es mas espeluznante que el anterior

- Kagome chan…hace mucho frío aquí!

- Lo se shippo chan….En el Próximo capitulo

EL Bosque De las Almas 

Es Aquí donde llegan las almas perdidas

Kagome: Me encanta que seas así -


	5. Que días tan pacificos

No tienen idea!

Quien no tiene idea…Kagome?

Los de la escuela!

Que sucedió?

Encontré esto en mi mochila…dice que si sigo faltando…reprobare el año

Que es reprobar?

NO TIENEN IDEA!

Capitulo 5 _Que días tan pacíficos_

_Es posible que te encuentre…Kohaku _

Dormían plácidamente los 6, inuyasha, Kagome, sango, miroku, kirara y Shippo, el suelo era cómodo los cojines del monje miroku habían aparecido de la nada, y cada uno dormía sobre uno, Kagome estaba recostada sobre 4 cojines mientras inuyasha dormía sentado con colmillo de acero en frente de ella, miroku dormía apoyado en un cojín que a la vez estaba apoyado en la pared del súper refugio ( sango : jajajajajja non ), Shippo dormía sobre kirara y sango junto a kirara también…………

no… por favor… no quiero matemáticas………nop, mañana quizás, pensándolo bien…AUM! Que sueño!

Kagome, no grit…AUM, no grites

cállense la boca los dos!

se………………quiero esa malteada!

nn U

chiflado! Mejor sigo durmiendo

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y se acurruco en un cojín, Kagome se dio la vuelta y se acostó junto a inuyasha

l/l

n/n

NO SOY CHIFLADO!

CÁLLATE!- dijo el hanyou

weno weno ya esta, me calle u-u

Kagome….tu…tu pierna!-dijo la taijiya asustada

Kagome se subió el calcetín y lo presiono contra la herida para que dejara de sangrar…

como se habra abierto?

y que importa como se le halla abierto, mejor vendémosla rápido

haber kagome quédate quieta- dijo la yaijiya

por que me pasan estas cosas-dijo la miko

no seas exagerada-dijo el hanyou

TT que malo eres inuyasha ¬¬

No…tu eres una exagerada

uu inuyasha

que!

OSUWARI!

KGH! Por que haces eso!

Osuwari!

KGH!

Torpe- dijo el pequeño kitsune

Shippo ¬¬

- que? Oigan…que vamos a hacer estos días?- dijo el kitsune

Es una buena pregunta- dijo la taijiya

Y la respuesta también es buena! No haremos nada! Es para descansar! Así que descansaremos

Eres un flojo- dijo el hanyou

¬¬

yo por lo menos me voy a dedicar a entrenar con tessaiga

yo…voy a pasear por ahí…tengo que pensar algunas cosas, pero volveré todas las noches, así que no se preocupen-dijo la taijiya "esta es la ultima oportunidad de encontrar a Kohaku antes de ir donde naraku, pues cuando, recuperemos la perla, Kohaku…ya no estará mas aquí, así tal como kikyo desapareció, Kohaku……será el cadáver, que naraku con su maldita cobardía logro crear, y que en este momento controla………Kohaku"

Sango, te sucede algo?-dijo al miko

nada, permiso creo que ya me voy, nos vemos después

" debe estar pensando en ir a buscar a Kohaku"-penso el houshi

"sango chan…"-pensó la miko

Por que esas caras? Que les pasa?

Kagome le dirigió una mirada fría al hanyou que retrocedió hasta quedar pegado a una pared…

no tienes nada de consideración TT

Kagome… o.o

TENGO HAMBRE- grito el pequeño kitsune

Los tres: eh?

que acaso no estoy aquí! Seré pequeño! Pero no es para ignorarme! Kagome, tengo mucha hambre

Shippo en mi mochila hay sopas instantáneas y agua caliente

a……lo puedes hacer tu?

no, creo que voy a salir un rato, volveré luego…

Kagome! Crees que vas a estar bien?

si no tengo ningún problema a menos que la herida de la pierna se me vuelva a abrir…

confío en que vendrás si algo te sucede, es verdad?

si no te preocupes, volveré dentro de un momento no me tardare mucho

esta bien por mi no hay problema- dijo molesto el hanyou

cuídese mucho señorita-dijo el houshi

lo haré, adiós

cuídate!-dijo el kitsune

por lo que ya veo las dos se han ido al parecer creo que yo también merezco un tiempo para mi, a si que monto el paso y me voy a caminar por ahí.- dijo el monje

Miroku se puso de pie y se fue caminando tranquilamente por el sendero por el que se había ido sango

ya que todos se fueron puedes prepararme tu la sopa?

no pequeño Shippo yo también me voy por un rato,

pero y la sopa?

dile a kirara

no puedo

por que?

pues, se acaba de ir – dijo el kitsune apuntando a la puerta

a entonces dile a myoga que hace rato que me molesta en el cuello… MYOGA! Sal de ahí y ayúdale a Shippo yo regresare en un rato.

pero amo inuyasha!

nada de peros pequeña pulga cobarde! Te quedas y ya, por cierto la mochila de kagome esta dentro del refugio, adiós!

amo!

eh dicho, ¡adiós!

si amo, adiós 2 el amo inuyasha me da mucho miedo"

Chao inuyasha- dijo el kitsune

cuídense los dos

SI!-dijeron los dos al unísono

Bien…ahora quiero mi sopa

veamos pequeño Shippo! Según este sobre que saque del bolso de la señorita dice: mezcle el medicamento con un poco de agua y A-Z-U-C-A-R, para quitar el mal sabor, Shippo? Que diablos es un medicamento

como quieres que lo sepa si aquí tu eres el sabio!

buen punto, bueno hagámoslo entonces, lo echamos en una taza luego echamos agua y A-Z-Ú-C-A-R,

espera lo busco en seguida, kagome dice que el pote del azúcar es el del cubito con cara, ayúdame a buscarlo!

me hundiré en ese bolso si lo intento!

tienes razón espera……haber…… aquí esta! A-Z-Ú-C-A-R!

y sabes realmente para que sirve el A-Z-Ú-C-A-R?

según kagome para endulzar

ah…pues bueno tenemos el polvo el agua y solo falta el A-Z-Ú-C-A-R y luego revolver……que es revolver? Con mis patas?

no con esto! Es un invento de la época de kagome se llama cuchara

muy bien a revolver!

muy bien ahora tomemos nuestra obra!

si! creo que ya me dio hambre!

pues pruébala!

si!

Myoga y Shippo se apresuraron a tomar cada uno una cucharada, y después de un rato myoga y Shippo cayeron dormidos al piso…

Sango caminaba por la orilla del río buscando tranquilamente a su hermano, para ella siempre cabría una posibilidad de que Kohaku anduviera rondando por algún lado bajo el poder de naraku,

-" Kohaku, no se por que siento tu presencia en este lugar tan alejado de el palacio de naraku, pero de todas maneras te seguiré buscando, quiero encontrarte en este periodo de tiempo que tenemos por que Kagome esta herida , si tan solo pudiera ver tu rostro antes de que tengamos que ir a es palacio, lo agradeceré eternamente"

Sango siguió el camino del río y no se detuvo, se dedicaba a caminar y a echar miradas al otro lado del río haber si su hermano aparecía en el otro extremo pero sin resultados aparentes

Kagome por su parte estaba sentada sobre una roca a los lados de la cascada que dirigía al río por el que estaba sango, solo estaba pensando en algunas ideas que de pronto volaban por su cabeza y en sus manos sujetaba fuerte dos muñecos (inuyasha y ella ) eran pequeños y estaban unidos de las manos, los había echo hace mucho tiempo y aun los guardaba en su mochila

- "cuantas ideas pasan por mi cabeza en estos instantes la mas concreta, es la pregunta que me eh estado ideando todo el día, le doy a inuyasha los muñecos simplemente los guardo para mi para que sean mi tesoro, quiero compartirlos con el. este sentimiento me pertenece a mi pero lo involucra en todo, si tan solo tuviera el valor de entregárselo seria todo mas fácil pero el problema es que no tengo ese valor en este momento, se que inuyasha es un poco lento en todo lo que concierne a sentimientos, y por eso no ah comprendido cuanto lo amo, aunque muchas veces se lo eh demostrado"

Kagome?

Eh? Que pasa?

Soy yo…kikyo

si soy yo, estoy en ti no lo recuerdas?

O-o a si! ahora lo recuerdo

por que simplemente no se los das?

Eh?

los muñecos, dáselos…

Eh? No….es que inuyasha…no me avergüenza mucho…

No tiene por que avergonzarte…es una maravillosa prueba de que lo quieres mucho

Una…prueba? No lo se…no quiero que inuyasha se ría de mi

por muy frío que parezca tu sabes muy bien que no es así

Puede ser…pero…

Pero que?

tshhh no quiero hablar ahora

quieres que te cuente un secreto?

Un…secreto?

tu sabes que estabas dormida… bueno inconsciente cuando llego el turno de que mi muñeco de barro se rompiera… cierto?

si algo se

y sabes lo que inuyasha dijo antes de que eso sucediera?

no… inuyasha solo recordó eso el otro día pero no nos comento nada…

quieres que te lo cuente?

kikyo?

Como flechas llegaron a la mente de Kagome, recuerdos de la noche en que kikyo dejo de existir, imágenes, y de fondo una canción muy triste…

**Flash back **

_kikyo! Ya basta!_

_No! La voy a matar! Así podremos estar juntos! Debo eliminar…todos los obstáculos que se interpongan entre nosotros!_

_Que…te esta pasando…._

_No lo se…notas algo distinto?-dijo la sacerdotisa en un tono sarcástico_

_TU NO ERES LA KIKYO QUE CONOZCO!_

_Por supuesto que si! _

_No…la kikyo de la que me enamore no era así…nunca le haría daño a una persona inocente _

_Quizás…nunca me conociste muy bien inuyasha…pues ya estas viendo lo que soy capaz de hacer! _

_Déjala en paz! No ensucies tus manos…_

_El hanyou se paro enfrente de Kagome con intenciones de protegerla de kikyo…_

_no me importa ensuciar mis manos con tal de que esa chiquilla desaparezca! No me importa lo que pase! _

_Te…te desconozco_

_No deberías soy la de siempre…_

_NO ESO ES MENTIRA! _

_Por supuesto que no…_

_LA KIKYO QUE CONOZCO…NUNCA ACTUARÏA ASI! TU ERES OTRA COSA!_

_De que hablas por supuesto que soy yo tengo todo el derecho de vengarme de esa niña! Ella me quito mis almas y algo que me pertenece! Tu!_

_DE QUE HABLAS? YO NO SOY OBJETO DE NADIE! Tu…tu no deberías estar entre nosotros! Tu…TU ESTAS MUERTA KIKYO… _

_Inuyasha…_

_Descansa de una vez…por favor_

_Kikyo se partió en mil pedazos, lo que había intentado tanto tiempo no se había podido realizar, dos destellos de luz salieron del cuerpo de kikyo y se dirigieron al cuerpo de Kagome de seguro eran almas… el muñeco de barro, el muñeco se había roto… y kikyo por fin descansaba en paz…_

_Kagome? Kagome te encuentras bien?_

_Inu…inuyasha?_

_Me alegro…de que estés despierta.._

kikyo? Querías matarme?

no era yo te lo juro, simplemente uno de los fragmentos me controlaba, ese fragmento, yo…yo no lo pude purificar, por que no pude en ese momento, tanto era mi odio hacia ti que me estaba volviendo loca, el fragmento se lleno de energía maligna, y yo no pude hacer nada, Kagome, lo siento mucho…

por que me odias tanto?

por que tu, por que tu tienes la oportunidad de que Inuyasha te ame, como lo hace, yo, yo solo soy un alma, un alma que no alcanzo el cielo, y Inuyasha, no puede amar a algo que no existe

claro que te ama, el recuerdo que el tiene en su frío corazón es el de una mujer que por primera vez le dio ese calor que tanto necesitaba su corazón, yo solo, yo solo……encendí la flama nuevamente

sabes? Eh aprendido a quererte, Kagome…

kikyo…

SEÑORITA KAGOME BAJE DE AHÍ SE PUEDE LASTIMAR!- grito el houshi desde abajo

Miroku? no te preocupes miroku, tu vete yo bajare

esta segura?

Completamente

Adiós entonces

Adiós

El monje se Fue saltando y cantando una armoniosa canción

"De la verdad del amor a la lealtad cosas solo que se encuentran solo en la eternidad"

estrellas ilumínenme! Ahora los pájaros -- y las ardillas! Y que pueda descubrir que dirección deberé seguir! Tururu tu tu tururu tu tu turututurutu turu turu tu turu tu tururu!

El monje se movía alegre no le molestaban las sandalias que estaban gastadas y que lo hacían tropezar constantemente, la verdad hoy andaba de muy buen humor y como no estarlo si hoy en la mañana sango por fin le había hablado después de días de no haberlo echo, días en los que nuestro querido monje no había podido mantener la sonrisa que lo caracteriza y la que todas amamos --

**Flash back **

_El monje dormía plácidamente apoyado en una de las paredes del refugio construido por sango, un insecto caminaba raudo por su mano derecha y una pequeña ventisca lo absorbió lo que ocasiono que miroku se despertara de su sueño……_

_que? JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJ_

_Miroku? Que sucede? Cierra tu boca es temprano- dijo el hanyou malhumorado_

_mjjjp……si lo siento _

_no puedes estar un momento tranquilo?_

_la verdad……_

_cállese su excelencia-dijo la taijiya_

_TT nadie me comprende _

_Kagome e Inuyasha dormían tranquilos de nuevo_

_U-U _

_Su excelencia…_

" _me esta hablando? " eh?_

_Siento, haber estado tan fría con usted estos últimos días…_

_No es nada sango…_

_No…es que no sabes como me sentí en ese bosque, yo…yo, yo estaba muy preocupada por usted! _

_La exterminadora abrazo al monje quien se sorprendió por el acto de la señorita, Pero en una actitud típica de este monje _

_Excelencia! _

_Una humeante cachetada lucia algo brillante en el rostro del monje miroku y este contento le ofreció la otra mejilla a sango… _

_no sabes cuanto extrañaba tus cariñosos golpes _

_j aja _

_y ahora te estas riendo creo que estoy muy contento _

De pronto un sonidito entre los árboles lo saco de su felicidad interna

eh? quien anda ahí? quien eres?

hola su excelencia

ooo hatchi!

y como a estado su excelencia

no me quejo, por que te escondes de mi hatchi?

crei que usted era uno de los aldeanos que me estaba persiguiendo

aldeanos? ¬¬ que fue lo que hiciste ahora malvado mapache del mal

lo de siempre

me suplantaste para obtener comida! ¬¬

algo asi

hatchi eso es imperdonable

pero si siempre lo hago!

no digas siempre! No lo vas a volver a hacer supongo

a no no se preocupe excelencia amenos que muera de hambre de nuevo no lo volveré a hacer

¬¬ mapache desgraciado

vale, vale no lo vuelvo a hacer

En ese momento apareció una tropa de aldeanos furiosos reclamando un nombre "monje desgraciado "

hatchi! Te van a confundir con migo OO

no lo creo, yo me veía mas panzón su excelencia

te suena cara?

algo es esto no? (dijo apuntándose el rostro)

hatchi! No estoy jugando!

lo se, lo se uu creo que debo dar una explicación

y recibir unos cuantos golpes nn

OO no su excelencia

o si ya lo creo

es usted muy cruel

lo se nn

¬¬

vamos anda!

Hatchi se puso una de sus hojas en la cabeza y en un instante se transformo en el bello monje miroku

me espera mi muerte

no exageres es algo parecido solo que mas doloroso

usted no me anima excelencia

vamos que si te animo

Miroku saco unas porras y se puso a bailar y a cantar

Hatchi, hatchi vamos hatchi! Dame una H! dame una A! dame una T! dame una C!

Dame una H! dame una I! que dice hatchi! Mas fuerte hatchi!

¬¬ es eso suficiente

pues así lo creo nnU

Hatchi se acerco a los aldeanos que al verlo agarraron sus garrotes con fuerza, hatchi los miro con mucho miedo y luego tomo aire y se dispuso a hablar

am… bueno… verán la verdad es que como se habrán dado cuenta yo no soy el monje miroku si no que un simple mapache, lo único que pasa es que tenia hambre y bueno necesitaba comer algo y poder dormir sin peligro que fuera una noche

En ese momento hatchi se descombirtio y quedo a la vista de todos las orejas de mapache la panza y la nariz

lo ven? La verdad es que nunca fue mi intención molestarlos o hacerlos sentir mal

Una de las señoras de la multitud se separo de esta y se puso al frente del mapache, cuando lo hizo se transformo en una mapache igual que hatchi solo que era un poco mas alta

hatchi! Eres mi hatchi!

que?

no puedo creer que no recuerdes a tu madre pequeño mapache panzón

OO mama? Que te has hecho?

nada solo es que eh aprendido la técnica de la metamorfosis total

madre eso esta prohibido!

no para tu madre o olvidas quien es tu padre?

por supuesto que no

entonces me podrías explicar por que andas aprovechándote del la gente?

solo tenia hambre nada mas

entonces por que no buscaste a tu madre

pues nunca se me ocurrió ni recordé que estabas en esa aldea

Luego de esta charla miroku se escabullo por un rincón hacia el río

- que momento mas emotivo, pero creo que ya es hora de empezar a volver

Inuyasha

- o.ó creo que me quede dormido, creo que ya es hora de que vuelva ya esta un tanto oscuro, donde estará Kagome?

Me preocupa

Kagome

va siendo hora de que me baje de aquí creo yo, o.ó pero como diablos me subí aquí? soy una tonta, tonta

Sango

- AUM! Me voy a devolver al campamento ya se hace tarde y quizás luego se preocupen por mi

- Kagome: hay uu bajenme de aquí! Inuyasha!

y eso? Creo que escuche a Kagome

Se paro rápidamente y siguió los gritos, comos siempre veloz por encontrar a Kagome, pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte

y ahora? Donde se metió Kagome?

Inuyasha!

ap, ahí creo que la oigo, ah! Ahí estas, que tonta como subiste ahí

¬¬ hola, se hizo oscuro y ya no se como bajar

no te preocupes yo te bajo

nn gracias

TT

Subió por entremedio de la cascada al parecer no la vio, lo que paso es que finalmente llego todo mojado a donde Kagome

jeje nn

que ocurre?

estas empapado no me puedo subir

o.o eso se arregla fácil

Inuyasha se quito el aori y lo dejo a un lado luego se meció un poco y las gotas saltaron reluciendo a la luz de la luna

te ves lindo cuando haces eso nn

Kagome, no digas boberías, vamos sube

ya voy

Kagome se subió a la espalda de Inuyasha no sin antes haber tomado su aori

Aun así después de Inuyasha haberse mecido seguía un tanto mojado y a Kagome se le enfrió el cuerpo

estas helado --

de que hablas? Yo no siento nada

de todas maneras date prisa nn quizás el monje y sango encendieron la fogata

tienes razón ahí te podrás secar, entonces andando

En poco tiempo se acercaron al campamento Kagome se apoyaba en el pelo de Inuyasha, y se afirmaba de sus hombros, Inuyasha la sostenía a ella de las piernas

muy bien es hora de bajar nn

al parecer ni el monje ni sango han llegado todavía, que es eso?

que?

hay un olor extraño

a que?

no lo se es fuerte

vamos a averiguar

muy bien

Se acercaron hacia el lugar dentro de la cabaña en que Kagome guardaba su mochila pero al entrar tropezaron con algo en el piso

hay 

Kagome ten cuidado!

La tomo antes de que se cayera al piso, y la puso con delicadeza de pie,

Kagome se dirigió a su mochila

aquí esta muy oscuro es mejor que encienda algo

Kagome tomo una linterna y la encendió, al instante Inuyasha salto hacia atrás asustado

y eso que es?

una linterna

linter, que?

linterna, mejor veamos que hay ahí, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡shippo!

Shippo estaba en el piso boca abajo y myoga estaba al lado durmiendo al parecer, Kagome se acerco a los dos y los movió ninguno reacciono luego apunto con la linterna hacia la taza que estaba al lado había un sobre vació junto al azúcar

o.o se tomaron eso!

que cosa?

eso!

y que es eso?

pastillas para dormir disueltas, van a estar así por lo menos hasta mañana en la tarde uu

como habrá pasado esto?

es shippo que quería una sopa quizás confundió el sobre

"que zorro mas Estupido"

se lo que estas pensando Inuyasha y no seas malo

¬¬

En ese momento llego kirara, quien entro a la cabaña y se recostó en una esquina y se durmió tranquilamente

pobrecilla debe estar cansada

sep

En ese momento miroku irrumpió en la entrada y los saludo con mucho ánimo, de echo…gritando

hola gente! Como les va?

tshh!

que?

hay gente que duerme miroku cierra la boca

lo siento uu

Sango apareció en el umbral de la puerta y solo se le veía la silueta, venia cansada por que respiraba agitada al parecer había corrido para llegar al la cabaña

sango volviste temprano- dijo la miko

uf..nn si lo que pasa es que hace frío allá afuera además se esta poniendo oscuro es mejor que me quede adentro

si tienes razón, bueno y ya que estamos todos quien tiene hambre?

Al momento se levantaron 3 manos muy alto y kirara se levanto del rincón y se froto en las piernas de Kagome

muy bien creo que todos que quieren comer

comida ninja!-dijo el hanyou

me puedes dar una de esas sopas instantáneas?-dijo el houshi

a mi igual

si claro de inmediato lo busco

Kagome se dirigió a su mochila de ahí saco las papas de Inuyasha, y las dos sopas instantáneas además de un pequeño calentador de agua

Inuyasha ten, y necesito fuego, kirara nn por favor , ah! no olvídalo aquí tengo un fósforo

Kagome paso el fósforo por una de las paredes de la cabaña y este empezó a consumirse luego dio el gas de la teterita y el agua para las sopas empezó a hervir después de que estuvo lista Kagome les dio las sopas a miroku y a sango

o.o que cosas –dijo el hanyou

gracias-dijo el houshi

eres muy amable- dijo la taijiya

Kagome, tu no vas a comer nada?

no, no tengo hambre

estas segura?

si, de echo creo que me voy a dormir, buenas noches

que pases buenas noches Kagome-dijo la taijiya

buenas noches señorita

Kagome se durmió en silencio mientras los demás terminaban de comer poco a poco todos se fueron quedando dormidos sango se acostó junto a kirara, y miroku en un rincón apoyado en unos cojines, Inuyasha acomodo la cabeza de Kagome en un cojín y luego se quedo dormido sentado junto a ella….

CONTINUARA

fue un día muy tranquilo…

así es señorita….

OO quienes son ellos dos?

Eh?

Mírenlos! OO, En el próximo capitulo…

Tetsuki y Yura Hida

Tiene algo que contarnos?

Shippo: me gusta que seas así


	6. Tetsuki y Yura Hida

Estas contenta…de volver a verlo…

Si…

Después de todo…hace 50 años que no lo ves…

Y si no me recuerda?

Descuida, estoy seguro de que inuyasha nos recuerda

Tienes razón…Hermano

Capitulo 6 Yura y Tetsuki Hida

Tiene algo que contarnos?

Al parecer alguien había acomodado a shippo en un rincón pues en uno estaba myoga estaba arriba, kirara dormía y junto a ella sango apoyada sobre un cojin

Kagome dormía muy tranquila la pierna ya no le había sangrado de nuevo, Inuyasha junto a ella se había arrastrado hasta el suelo y ahora estaba acostado, el monje miroku dormía tranquilo por primera vez sin molestar a los demás al parecer Kagome lo había echo entrar en razón…. Una sombra apareció en el umbral de la puerta lo que provoco que Kagome se despertara, la sombra desapareció rápidamente, y Kagome quedo observando la puerta

un fragmento de shikon

que sucede Kagome- dijo el hanyou

acabo de sentir la presencia de un fragmento de shikon

debes haberlo soñado Kagome, no creo que naraku nos viniera a hacer una visita matutina

si tienes razón lo debo haber soñado, pero ahora no me puedo volver a dormir

no importa ya es tarde, y creo que hoy voy a cobrar mi venganza

venganza?

contra ese monje entupido que duerme ahí

miroku?

si en este mismo instante me dirijo a el jejeje lo va a pagar caro, no debió haberme despertado el otro día ahora se las vera con migo

Inuyasha se acerco sigilosamente al monje miroku que dormía soñando con quizás que cosas que se le ocurren al monje bueno la cosa es que Inuyasha se acerco, y acerco su boca a la oreja de miroku la abrió muy grande y dio el grito que le podría cambiar la cara a kanna si eso fuera posible

MIROKU!

OO! Que pasa donde esta donde esta?

Jajá, jajá!

que malo eres Inuyasha- dijo la miko

que si el fue el que empezó- dijo el hanyou malhumorado

en eso tienes razón

"juro no volver a gritarle a Inuyasha nunca mas"

"más le vale que no vuelva a intentar gritarme nunca mas"

creo que los dos tienen el don para molestarse el uno con el otro- dijo la taijiya

boberías- dijo el hanyou

cuando podría yo hacerle daño a Inuyasha

¬¬

esta bien quien tiene hambre nn

Yo!- grito el hanyou

Yo tengo…y mucha -- dijo el houshi

agradecería un poco de comida- dijo la taijiya

muy bien y que quieren?

Me da igual- dijo el hanyou

Kagome saco unas cuantas cosas de su mochila y empezó a prepararlas con agua hervida (café y te) saco jugo en polvo y le pidió a miroku que fuera a buscar agua, miroku llego rápidamente con agua, luego Kagome saco unas cuantas galletas y se los dejo todo al frente…

bien sango creo que te gustara esto (le paso el café)

Miroku esto te debe gustar (le paso el te) a si toma Inuyasha (le paso el jugo, y además ella se quedo con un jugo)

esto es muy rico, que es?- pregunto el hanyou

jugo, lo de sango se llama café, y lo que tiene miroku ya lo conocen es te

esto es muy bueno- dijo la taijiya contenta

yo no me quejo nn

bueno y además aquí hay galletas

esas si me gustan- dijo el hanyou- Kagome, ahora si que tienes que comer algo o te vas a enfermar

si Inuyasha no te preocupes

¬¬ come

si, si estoy comiendo

Terminaron todos, entonces ahí miroku dijo que se quería bañar por que se sentía sucio nadie le reclamo pero Kagome le dijo a Inuyasha que hiciera lo mismo, sango les dijo que había encontrado unas termas cuando estaba buscando a Kohaku el otro día entonces ahí Kagome dijo que ella también quería ir pero que había que estar devuelta pronto por que shippo se iba a despertar en cualquier momento….

entonces sango guíanos nn- dijo la miko

muy bien síganme

tomen sus toallas

Inuyasha y miroku se acercaron a la mochila de Kagome y sacaron las toallas las de las chicas eran dos (para el pelo y el cuerpo) y las de ellos una para cada uno

muy bien caminemos

bien vamos rápido – dijo el hanyou

Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a un lugar separado en dos termas distintas (hombre mujer) Muy grandes por cierto pero en fin Inuyasha le dio sus toallas a Kagome y se dirigió a la terma de la izquierda al igual que miroku que le paso las suyas a sango y se dirigió junto con Inuyasha, Kagome fue con sango a la de la derecha

Lugar de las mujeres

Se sacaron lo que tenían puesto y se sumergieron en el agua caliente, la terma era casi una piscina y estaba rodeada por rocas

esta agua esta exquisita – dijo la miko

si esta deliciosa

por fin puedo bañarme ya me empezaba a sentir sucia

yo también, ayer pensé en bañarme aquí pero me arrepentí, preferí venir con tigo a si no me siento sola nn

aquí estoy yo para acompañarte

Kagome?

que pasa

toma!

Sango le tiro agua a la cara a Kagome y ahí se quedaron tirandose agua la una a la otra por un rato

Lugar de los hombres

sacate esos pantalones Inuyasha no me digas que te vas a bañar con ellos?

por supuesto que no, es que por que me tienes que estar mirando tan fijo?

te molesta?

no, me avergüenza, mejor date vuelta, quieres?

esta bien

El monje se dio vuelta, y entonces Inuyasha se saco los pantalones y se metió dentro de la terma

ya ahora si ¬¬

por que te avergüenzas?

Feh! cosas mías

que bobo eres

Lugar de las mujeres

ya termine Kagome, me voy a salir para poder secarme y vestirme y luego te voy a dejar solita, esta bien?

si no te preocupes yo me quiero quedar un rato mas

muy bien pues entonces adiós

La exterminadora salio del agua y tomo su toalla (que era fucsia y decía sango nn) luego se seco bien se vistió y luego se fue

me que de sola, pero bueno todavía no me quiero salir uu esta muy rica el agua nn!

Kagome se quedo un buen rato mas en el agua hasta que se decidió a salir, se salio y empezó a secarse pero en ese momento…..

hola – dijo alguien

O/O ah!(Queda claro que le da vergüenza)

Lugar de los hombres

Inuyasha y miroku ya se estaban vistiendo ya habían terminado de bañarse y secarse y las toallas estaban colgadas en un árbol

y ese grito? Fue Kagome, no me esperes miroku

esta bien

Lugar de las mujeres

Kagome le lanzaba piedras y otras cosas al personaje que se encontraba frente a ella, pero el ni se inmutaba….El chico tenia el pelo castaño claro, los ojos celestes y bajo ellos dos tatuajes en forma de rasguño que eran verdes, su kimono era blanco con diseños de lunas, el brazo izquierdo lo tenía cubierto completamente y el derecho solo hasta el hombro…

quien eres / sal de aquí

hola me llamo Tetsuki, y hace rato que te estoy mirando, tienes fragmentos de shikon

En ese momento llego inuyasha y quedo mirando a kagome por unos instantes, luego giro la cabeza…

que pasa Kagome? O.o por que estas así ten tapate (le paso su aori) ¬¬ a eres tu Tetsuki, que haces aquí?- dijo el hanyou malhumorado

hola Inuyasha, cuanto tiempo, sigues como hanyou, por que no le quitas la perla a esta chica?

ella viene conmigo Tetsuki, se puede saber por que estas aquí

solo curioseaba

Tetsuki ¬¬ es que nunca aprendes

pues no nn

Kagome vistete, y tu Tetsuki date la vuelta

esta bien no te aflijas

¬¬ no deberías estar cuidando a tu hermana?

justamente eso es lo que hago nn, Yura sal de ahí!

Una nube de vapor salio del agua y se transformo en una linda chica vestida con un kimono como el de su hermano, tenia los ojos Verdes neutros y bajo ellos dos tatuajes en forma de rasguño ambos eran celestes, el pelo de la chica era negro con destellos verdes y estaba amarrado en dos coletas, que tenían un moño con una luna color oro

por que? El agua esta deliciosa- dijo ella haciendo un puchero

es que no quieres ver a Inuyasha?

ah? Inuyasha O

la chica se abalanzo sobre el hanyou y empezó a jugar con sus orejas

no Yura por favor no empieces

que malo eres Inuyasha, que tiene de malo que juegue con tus orejas uu

todo ¬¬ por lo visto no has cambiado en nada Yura sigues comportándote tan infantil como siempre

y eso que ya tengo 68 nn

o.o un momento como es que ustedes dos siguen jóvenes han pasado 50 años!

eso es parte de nuestra maldición, algo de bueno tiene no?- dijo el chico

así veo

aunque tu Inuyasha también te mantienes bien nn como lo haces?

es simple, estuve sellado en un árbol 50 años ¬¬

o.o es cierto ya lo recordé, fue esa sacerdotisa

si

la sacerdotisa tiene nombre se llama kikyou nn- dijo la miko

y tu te llamas? Por que tienes un gran parecido con ella- dijo Tetsuki

me llamo Kagome, y quizás me parezco un POCO a kikyou por que soy su reencarnación

muy bien REENCARNACION de kikyou por que estas aquí si deberías vivir en otra época

¬¬ vivo en otra época pero me MUDE aquí ¬¬

a! entonces tu eres la señorita del FUTURO ¬¬

¬¬

ya basta hermano!- dijo la chica de ojos neutros

vale…vale…nn empecemos de nuevo?- dijo Tetsuki

esta bien

hola me llamo Tetsuki Hida siento haber pasado toda la mañana espiándote

hola me llamo Kagome Higurashi, vine desde un tiempo futuro y estoy ayudando a Inuyasha y los demás a buscar la perla de shikon, te perdono por haberme espiado, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca mas

de acuerdo, toma esto es para ti como modo de disculpa

Tetsuki mostró su mano izquierda luego a través de unos movimientos logro que la mano se transformara en flor

o.o como hiciste eso – dijo la miko sorprendida

soy un mago nn

eso no es cierto, lo puede hacer por que tiene una maldición en su mano izquierda

arruinaste la diversión TT

una maldición?- repitió la miko

así es una maldición, mi Brazo en realidad es así

Tetsuki se arremango el kimono que llevaba puesto y dejo al descubierto un brazo lleno de cicatrices y de cosas que se movían

o.o eso debe doler – dijo la miko

al principio si pero ya me acostumbre al dolor además gracias a esta mano puedo tener el arma que yo quiera nn- dijo Tetsuki

y esa maldición como llego a estar en tu brazo?

todo es culpa de naraku

naraku?- dijo la miko

si así es lo que pasa es que intento atacar a mi hermana por que ella no pudo cumplir algo que el le había impuesto….

**Flash back **

_Una casa gigantesca se veía al horizonte dos hermanos se perseguían al parecer uno de los hermanos le había quitado a la otra algo que le pertenecía, pero de pronto una nube negra apareció en el cielo y de ella una persona bajó y se puso delante de los hermanos_

_Yura Hida, eh venido por que no lograste matar a quien te pedí y ahora me corresponde llevarte conmigo- dijo el demonio _

_Naraku, no entiendes esa persona era mi padre como me pediste que hiciera eso _

_nada de peros vienes conmigo para enseñarte que es lo que hago con quienes me desobedecen_

_es injusto, yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte me quedare con mi hermano Tetsuki- grito ella_

_Tu hermano puede venir con nosotros_

_El hombre que me pediste que acecinara…ese hombre es mi padre que quieres que haga _

_lo que te ordene, muy bien pero si no quieres hacerme caso en este momento creo que me iré pero antes de hacerlo te dejare un pequeño recuerdo_

_Naraku tomo un extraño objeto de su bolsillo dijo unas cuantas cosas extrañas y luego lo dirigió hacia Yura pero, antes de que le llegara de lleno en la cara Tetsuki se atravesó y la maldición le llego en su brazo…._

_Tetsuki kun! _

_que esto te sirva de lección antes de pensar volver a desobedecerme_

_Tetsuki, que tal te sientes_

_bien fue solo un rasguñito _

_pero mira tu brazo _

esta bien ya se me pasara

bueno creo que aun no se me a pasado no?- dijo Tetsuki

Tetsuki eres un idiota- dijo el hanyou

lo se nn

pero aun así que le pasa a tu hermana por que tiene esa mirada- pregunto la miko

ah? Su mirada lo que pasa es que aun esta bajo el poder de naraku hay veces que se vuelve un poco loquita, pero por el momento no te preocupes es inofensiva, cierto Yura?

así es nn, solo soy un poquito hiperactiva

ya lo hemos notado – dijo el hanyou en un tono burlón

Cállate malhumorado- Yura le enseño la lengua

Feh!

Hermano, has visto a ikki y a sottem o.o

quienes son ikki y sottem- pregunto la miko

son de Yura y son como kirara. Le respondió el hanyou

en serio?

así es ¿quieres verlos? son muy tiernos- dijo la chica

por favor déjame verlos --

esta bien de inmediato los llamo

En ese momento Yura soltó un chiflido, y después de unos intentes aparecieron dos pequeños gatitos como kirara, uno era completamente blanco, y el otro tenia marcada la cola negra y debajo de los ojos…

o.o son adorables! Espera a que sango los vea

sango?

si ella tiene una igual que ellos, se llama kirara

kirara que lindo nombre nn ya la quiero ver

muy bien entonces vamonos al campamento

si ya me esta empezando a dar hambre Kagome- dijo el hanyou

tienen comida?- salto Tetsuki

pues si

por favor dennos un poco hace 4 días que ya no probamos bocado alguno

habla por ti ya que yo si eh comido – dijo la chica

muy bien entonces vamos – dijo la miko

arigato!- dijo Tetsuki

no hay de que

muy bien ya quiero ver a esa gatita

pues apresurémonos quizás sango ya llego al campamento

muy bien

Llegaron muy pronto al campamento shippo aun dormía al parecer el efecto de las pastillas todavía no había pasado, y myoga dormía al lado de shippo cuando entraron a la cabaña ninguno de los dos se inmuto

wow! Que buenas construcciones- dijo Tetsuki

así es las hizo sango en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- le dijo la miko

por lo visto sango tiene sentido del estilo

si

dejen de decir tonterías es solo una casa

claro que si la casa no estuviera tendrías que dormir a la intemperie Inuyasha- dijo una voz desde atrás

o.oU

mejor no te quejes o te iras a dormir afuera o.o y ellos dos quienes son?- dijo la taijiya

hola sango n-n te los presentare ellos dos son Tetsuki y Yura Hida son hermanos y también fueron atacados por naraku

mucho gusto yo soy sango nn

Kagome ya nos hablo de ti n-n me dijo que tenias una gatita llamada kirara al parecer como ikki y sottem nn

sottem ikki?

si son mis dos gatitos, ikki sottem vengan acá

o.o son muy lindos, enseguida te enseñare a kirara…. Kirara ven aquí un momento

La gata de dos colas apareció tras las piernas de sango y miro a Yura confundida, luego se fue a encontrar con los dos gatos de Yura

de verdad es linda nn

si los tuyos también, dime por que ikki tiene los ojos celestes, estas razas suelen tenerlos rojos o Burdeos a lo mas

los ojos de ikki, es ciego, no puede ver, por eso decidí adoptarlo ya que al principio yo solo tenia a sottem, pero como ikki es ciego sus demás sentido se han desarrollado mas, y me sigue a todas partes aunque no me pueda ver

Yura, veo que ikki te quiere mucho

así es nn somos inseparables, cierto ikki?

Wiiw!

Por supuesto que no me olvido de ti sottem

wiiw!

De pronto se escucho el sonido de un gran bostezo, todos se dieron la vuelta para ver de que se trataba, y se dieron cuenta de que el pequeño kitsune se había despertado de su sueño

-o- que ocurre por que hay tanto ruido…. OO kirara te multiplicaste

shippo por fin despertaste nn- dijo la miko

que? Si me acabo de dormir

no, desde ayer en la mañana mas o menos que estas durmiendo

OO que, que?

nn si lo que pasa es que tomaste una de mis medicina para dormir

o, eso explica el sabor nnU

shippo que nos paso- dijo la pulga

nos tomamos una de las medicinas de Kagome, hemos estado durmiendo desde ayer

eso explica el dolor de cabeza que tengo

pero de todas maneras de donde salieron esas copias de kirara

son ikki y sottem nn- dijo Yura- tu como te llamas

Soy shippo y tu?

Soy Yura…

Y esos gatos o.o

Son los gatos de mi hermana

cual es ikki y cual es sottem

ikki es el de los ojos celestes, y sottem es la gatita blanca con los ojos marcados negros- dijo Tetsuki

míralos kirara son casi tan lindos como tu

wiiw!

ya lo se n ¬ n se que no hay nadie mas linda que kirara

Kagome abrió unas latas de atún y los vació en el plato de kirara, lo gatos se acercaron a comer rápidamente…

- son adorables, muy bien, ahora por favor ocupen esto

Kagome, les puso a cada uno una mascada distinta, la de kirara era roja, la de ikki amarilla y la de sottem verde

son muy lindos n-n

Todos: kagome….nñU

aloha!- dijo el monje

hola miroku!- dijo la miko

eres tu, por que te demoraste tanto- dijo el hanyou

Inuyasha, un hombre debe tener sus secretos

¬¬¨

pero si quieres te lo cuento mas rato sanguito nnU

Ya van a empezar – dijo el hanyou

¬¬

Kagome! Por que me mira feo

no te preocupes Inuyasha esta un poco malhumorada

uu

(al oído de Tetsuki) parece tranquila pero si que da miedo cuando se enoja- dijo Yura

nnU tienes razón

(al oído de yura) piensa que todos los días le pasa pegando al pobre de miroku- dijo el kitsune

pero que bella persona tenemos aquí cual es tu nombre?- dijo el houshi

nnU, me llamo yura Hida

uu miroku

Sango le planto una cachetada en la cara a miroku, el pobre monje callo al suelo adolorido por el golpe de la exterminadora

sanguito TTTT

para que vea que no cumple lo que promete ¬¬

sanguito ya sabes como soy compréndeme

nñ si no me queda mas que hacerlo

muy bien vine hasta aquí por que mi reloj biológico me ah dicho que es hora de comer nn- dijo el houshi

justo iba a darles algo – dijo kagome

Kagome saco algunas cosas de su mochila (extrañamente en este fic las cosas de la mochila de Kagome no se van a acabar por el momento nn, a si que si te suena algo extraño que la comida nos e acabe nunca, ya me entenderás) saco comida ninja para inuyasha y shippo, a sango y a miroku les dio sopa instantánea que preparo en unos segundos con la ayuda de kirara, y luego…

Tetsuki que quieres, y tu yura?

no te preocupes kagome dame lo que quieras

nn te pusiste amable, yura que es lo que quieres tu nn?

tienes hígado?

Todos: hi…hi….hígado XX

nnU creo que no tengo de eso yura

pescado?

si mira de eso si tengo espera

Kagome puso los rollitos de pescado en el agua caliente que estaba manteniendo kirara sottem y ikki, y muy pronto estuvieron listos

ten nn

O—O pretendes matarme ese pescado esta cocinado XX

Todos: XX que le pasa a esta chica

lo siento yura tiene unos gustos extraños para la comida- dijo Tetsuki

o.o nunca te habías quejado

y no lo estoy haciendo a mi no me molesta para nada que comas esas cosas

TT ya lo se me encuentras extraña, pero déjame advertirte Tetsuki Hida que no permitiré que te burles de lo que como, siempre eh comido lo mismo y nunca me habías dicho nada TTTT hermanito eres muy malo

calma, hermanita yo no estoy diciendo nada

MAS TE VALE!

calma hermanita

(al oído de Tetsuki) creo que ella es aun peor que sango

y es que no la has visto en realidad furiosa

no se preocupen nn vuelvo enseguida

Yura desapareció en una nube negra y a los pocos segundos reapareció en la misma nube negra que había dejado hace un pequeño instante extrañamente con un pescado en la boca…y este aun se movía…

muy bien nn ahora podré comer lo que me gusta

nn bueno en que estaba Tetsuki que quieres

lo que sea tengo mucha hambre

muy bien ya que Inuyasha y tu son algo parecidos

¬¬ que…nos parecemos?

te daré esto de seguro te gustara mucho

Kagome saco otras papas de su mochila y se dispuso a entregársela a Tetsuki pero en ese momento

KAGOME!- grito el hanyou….

CONTINUARA

Que le ocurre a Tetsuki!

Bueno…esto solo le pasa cuando…

Cuando que?

Es que…

Cuando que!

Cuando naraku esta cerca….

Todos: que! En el próximo capitulo…

Devuelta a la Oscuridad

Tetsuki esta siendo controlado por naraku! 

Yura: me gusta….que seas así…


End file.
